


Always and Forever

by Leilani5



Series: Asmara (Amour) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Endings (Sad and Happy), Endurance - Freeform, Forbidden Love, Hurt Dean, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Protective Sam, Revenge, Sacrifice, Sadness, Scheming, Stalker, Top Sam/Bottom Dean, True Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 25,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovers, Dean and Sam, finally united and they helped each other through their trying time together. Ellen wanted to end their unorthodox relationship even after Jess decided to leave town for good. </p><p>Tom's finally free and moved his office to New York. He started stalking Dean and thus created chaos for the young man who tried very hard to turn his life around.</p><p>Sam got closer to his biological mother Sue while his relationship with his foster mother got colder by the day. Sue accepted Dean the way he was but Adam had his own agenda when his parents decided to give half of his inheritance to his half brother. </p><p>Dean was his pawn to get rid of Sam from his life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and second last part of the series. I apologized for not being able to write daily but will try to write as much as I could whenever I'm not working.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.. :)

"Baby's gorgeous, Dean. I'm so proud to be seen in it with you." said Sam, clearly impressed by the vehicle.

"Thank you, baby. I have two babies!! Awesome!" shouted the blonde and they both laughed.

Sam took his hand from the gear and kissed it gently. "How are you, love?" he asked softly. 

Dean smiled shyly at him and said,"I'm feeling much better. You?"

Sam held his hand on his thigh and said,"Much better now that I'm with you."

Dean smiled and blushed furiously at his words. Sam caressed his cheek and whispered,"I can't wait to spend time with you, Dean. I was miserable in Florence but I tried not to show it because of Jess. You don't mind if I call her later, do you? I need to know how she's doing."

Dean slowed down and stopped the car on the street after he exited the highway. He turned off the engine and turned to look at Sam.

"Of course I don't, Sammy. I wanted to know how she's faring too. I can imagine how she felt and I wished that I wasn't the cause of her pain. I felt so guilty." said Dean sadly and Sam removed his seat belt to hold Dean close.

"Hey, it's not your fault, sweetheart. Please don't feel that way, ever. You're mine and I'm yours. We belonged together and Jess will be alright. She's a tough and kind person, Dean. I'm sure she'll find someone much better than me soon. I want you to get to know her too one day." consoled Sam as he carded Dean's hair gently. 

Dean moved away a little and kissed Sam's mouth softly. Sam held his lover's face in his hands and kissed him back gently.

"Let's go home? I'm getting sleepy now, baby." he pleaded with droopy eyes and Dean gave him a pitiful smile.

"Okay." Dean replied and Sam kissed his forehead before putting the seat belt on again. He fought to stay awake throughout the journey to keep Dean company even when his lover told him to sleep it off. 

Dean smiled at Sam's thoughtfulness. He mentally made plans for himself for the rest of the day while Sam sleep in his room later. He decided to go out and get a new phone for himself and buy food for all three of them for dinner. 

He already loved the domestic aspects of their relationship and looking forward to more things to do with and for his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally got home, Dean ushered a sleepy Sam to the shower and showed him the new towels for him to use. Then he went to his bedroom and laid out a pair of his own clean shirts and sweatpants for Sam on the bed. Dean was glad that his lover had his flight meal or he would go to sleep hungry. 

When Sam was done, Dean let him changed in private and settled in bed. He joined his lover later and held him close. Sam smelled nice and fresh that Dean can't help but scented the crook of the sleeping man's neck. He heard Sam muttered a soft 'thank you' in his sleep that Dean smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, my love." Dean whispered and moved slowly from the bed. He went out and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked to the garage to find Bobby talking to a client who just dropped off his car for repair. Dean greeted the man and went closer to look at the white Honda Civic. 

"I'll take care of this one, Bob." he offered to Bobby and both men thanked him. Luckily the client told him to take his time since he has another form of transportation. Dean thanked him back and told Bobby that he needed to go to town. 

"Can you watch out for Sam for a bit? I wanna get a new phone and canceled this one. That monster had stopped calling but I'll bet that he would try again." said Dean wearily.

"Yeah, think ya should. Thanks for taking up this one. I was about to turn him down just now." laughed Bobby and Dean smiled at him.

"Told ya I'm gonna help Bobby, just ask me next time, alright?" he offered kindly and the older man nodded.

"I'm gonna get food at the Chinese restaurant. You want anything else apart from your favorite Schezuan noodles?" asked Dean.

"Fried wanton! Buy more I'm sure that giant boyfriend of yours would love em too!" suggested Bobby with a grin.

"Sure! See ya later!" said Dean as he walked towards his Baby.

Dean drove to town and got a new smart phone. He had saved enough since last year and was very happy with his new device. New phone, new number, new life, clean slate. He felt brand new himself and most importantly complete. 

For the first time in his life, he had a new solid purpose and that was to make himself and everyone around him happy, especially Sam. Dean felt so lucky to have let him in his life. Sam's worth everything to him and Dean vowed to protect him with all his being. 

He thought about his boyfriend sleeping in his bed and smiled. It's unreal yet a good feeling to know that he's so close to him. Dean wondered what would they be doing the next day?

Maybe they could go to the park since the weather's nice and cool. Or perhaps he would let Sam rest till his jetlag wore off? Poor Sammy, his time gone all haywire now.

So Dean decided to go to the supermarket and buy some groceries in case they stayed in tomorrow before heading to the restaurant. He was elated as he went around town, running errands. 

So happy that he gave Bobby a prank call on his new phone!


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen and Jess spent the rest of their vacation without Sam. Ellen could see that her young companion tried her best to conceal her sadness from her and it made her more exasperated with Sam's actions. She can't wait to set things straight with her son, if possible, give him an ultimatum. That Dean had clearly seduced her son with his wayward ways. She won't let him off easily, there's got to be a way to get rid of this man from Sam's life.

"Jess, I know my son too well. It's just a phase he's going through and don't you worry. He'll come to his senses." she said.

Jess looked at her and said,"I knew him well too, Ellen. He's really in love and as his best friend, I should give him my blessings and support. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Thank you for your concern."

Ellen stared at her and said,"You'll do no such things, Jessica! It's wrong in the eyes of God and nature! Let me handle this and if he call you again, tell me. I'd like a word with that son of mine, understood?" 

Like Sam, Jess knew when to stop arguing with Ellen. They could never have the last word with the older woman so there's no point trying. In a way, she's glad that Sam stood up for himself because Ellen can be so overbearing at times and impossible though it hurt her heart. She's curious about this Dean that Sam's crazy about but at the same time she'd rather not know him. Lesser pain that way.

So she just nodded to Ellen who's demeanor changed in a split second as she gave Jess a very warm smile. 

"Now, let's make ourselves happy with this trip. I know you loved those arts and museums but Jess, I've booked us cooking lessons for the whole day." said Ellen with so much excitement that Jess forced herself to grin. She missed Sam there with her already.

Sam forced himself to wake up that evening to have dinner with Dean and Bobby. He was still exhausted but happy to be surrounded by the people who truly cared about him. Dean gave him his utmost attention while Bobby was nice enough to leave them alone. 

"Bob, thank you for letting me stay here for a while. I will be out in two days, I promise." said Sam and Bobby shook his head, smiling at the young man.

"Ya can stay here however long ya want, Sammy. My home is ya home too." declared Bobby and Sam's appreciation for his kindness had doubled that instant. 

Dean led them back into his room and Sam asked if he could call Jess. He's sure that she's still awake. Dean said okay and was about to give his lover some privacy but Sam pulled him back gently into bed.

"Stay. There should be no secrets between us, baby." assured Sam as he looked at Dean and pulled him closer.

Dean stared back at him and let himself be kissed softly by his man.

He listened quietly as Sam spoke into the phone. Sam's gentleness when explaining to Jess, touched his heart and Dean wished that there's another Sam in this world for Jessica. After a while, Sam passed the phone to Dean and said that she wanted to speak to him.

Dean looked at Sam who nodded encouragingly and took the phone away from him.

"Hello, Dean. How are you?" said Jessica softly. Dean could feel the warm smile despite the sadness in her voice.

"Hello, Jessica. I'm okay, what about you?" he greeted just as softly.

"I'm okay and happy for the both of you. Please take good care of each other. We'll meet one day for sure." she said, laughing softly.

"Thank you and I would like that too. You take care and have fun, Jess. I'm sorry  for ruining your vacation with Sammy." said Dean sadly. 

Jessica told him not to worry and she'll be alright. Ellen had so much plans for them that she wouldn't have time to ponder. They laughed softly over the phone and ended the conversation after Sam said a few last words to her.

"She's so nice and very beautiful, baby. Don't you ever have a crush on her at least?" asked Dean.

"Never. How do you know that she's beautiful, Dean?" asked Sammy curiously.

Dean told him about the first time he saw her at Sam's cafe at night, all dressed up and also at the airport when he intended to bid Sam goodbye.

"You were there? Why didn't you come to me, baby?" asked Sam hurriedly as he searched Dean's face.

"I dunno. I guess I don't wanna spoil your guys happy mood. I saw how close the both of you were and your mom. She had that adoring look on her face when she looked at the both of you together. I felt like an intruder." muttered Dean softly as he worried their intertwined hands on Sam's lap.

Sam removed his hands and held Dean's face,"Oh, Dean! If only you've done that sweetheart. I would've changed my mind about leaving instantly and none of these would've happened. I love you so much, so don't think you're inadequate when it's comes to us. Do you know how long I've tried to pursue you? Do you know how hard it was for me to win your heart or just your smile?"

Dean shied away from Sam's gaze. Sam lifted his face to give him a warm and tender loving kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam laid Dean's back on the mattress as he continued kissing him languidly. Their clothed bodies pressed warmly together and Dean moaned into Sam's mouth at the wonderful sensation.

He never thought physical intimacy would be this good and let his desires took over. He waited for Sam to make the first move in trying to strip him naked but it didn't happen. 

Dean pulled away from their kiss and stared at Sam's darkened eyes. "Do you wanna?" he asked nervously. His whole being yearned for more interactions beyond kissing but Sam smiled gently at him and shook his head. Dean frowned and asked,"Are you worry that I'm not clean?"

Sam held him tight instantly and scented his neck before whispering into Dean's ears. "I wanted you so much but I want you to want this too, baby. Only when you're ready."

Dean grabbed Sam's face and looked up at him. "I wanted you too, Sammy, so much but I want to get myself tested first." 

Sam nodded as he tilted his face and kissed Dean's palm softly. 

"I'll go with you, if it's alright?" Sam asked softly and Dean gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you." replied the blonde and Sam kissed him some more.

"Let's brush our teeth and go to sleep. I can see that you're still tired, my love." suggested Dean and Sam nodded in agreement.

"What would you like to do tomorrow? Do you wanna go out?" Sam asked as he lifted his body and offered his hand for Dean to take.

Dean took his hand and let the man pulled him up gently. 

"I'd like to go to the park but if you're tired I understand, babe. We'll stay home instead." said Dean and Sam smiled at his thoughtfulness.

He was tired but he wanted to spend time with Dean before the cafe reopens. 

"Let's go to the park and have a picnic. I'd like that for our first date, Dean." declared Sam gently with a smile.

"Yeah, the one at the diner was a disaster!" reminded Dean and they both chuckled softly.

"And who's fault was that? Not mine, sweetheart." retorted Sam playfully as he pulled Dean's body close to him.

"Don't ever leave me like that again. Promise?" he looked expectantly at Dean for confirmation.

"I promise. I won't ever leave you, Sammy." 


	5. Chapter 5

Their date at the park was peaceful and romantic. Fortunately, it was a weekday so there were very few visitors that passed the couple who laid together on the huge blanket. 

Dean laid his head on his lover's chest as they looked at the autumn trees. The wind got a little colder and Sam felt Dean shivered despite being held close by him. So Sam took off his own jacket and covered his lover's body. Dean lifted his head and kissed Sam full on the mouth. The contact made them warmer and unwilling to stop. 

They talked about their lives growing up, between the kisses. Sam was angered and saddened by the horror Dean had suffered. He wished he could meet with Dean's father and knock him out cold.

It amazed him that Dean had forgiven his parents and then thought about his own mothers, Sue and Ellen. His life story, abandoned by a teen mom at the orphanage was nothing compared to what Dean went through. 

Sam vowed to make Dean felt loved and secured being with him all the time. There's nothing too great or too hard when it concerned the beautiful man in his arms. No way Sam's gonna let Dean fall back into prostitution again, ever. Sam would die first before it happened. If only he knew how accurate his prophecies were at that time. 

"Let's not talk about the past. I wanna forget them, my love." said Dean sadly and Sam agreed before changing the subject.

They talked about Dean's hospital appointment the next day and Sam suggested they watch a movie after. Dean can hardly wait and then Sam's phone rang. It was his mother, Sue. She asked if he'd like to come by her place for dinner and Sam told her that he's with his boyfriend, Dean. 

Sue told him to ask Dean to come too, the more, the merrier she said. Plus, her husband, Adam's father, Mr Winchester had some good news to share with the family. She asked to speak to Dean to invite him personally and Sam readily passed the phone to his lover.

Sam was happy that at least his real mother has no issues with his choice in the love department. He only wished that Ellen would accept Dean because it will mean the world to him. After all it was his foster mother who had raised him and made him the man he's now. 

"Baby, let's take a shower before we go to my mom's place, alright?" asked Sam and Dean nodded curtly as he got up to clear the picnic.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sammy gently as he looked worriedly at Dean's frowning face.

"Your mom, Ellen hated me and now your mother Sue wanted to meet me. I'm supposed to be happy right? But I'm not and I don't know why." confessed Dean as he busied himself with putting away the empty food containers.

Sam took the things away from his hand and held him by the waist. 

"Forget about my foster mother, Dean! She's just impossible to deal with at times. Ask Jess if you don't believe me." exclaimed Sam with a laugh.

Dean didn't join his laughter and said,"I'm a social misfit. Even when your mom had sounded nice over the phone, she and your family will see right through me, Sam and realized what a loser I am. Maybe I shouldn't go with you, I'm sorry. I'll help Bobby work the garage tonight."

"Look at me, Dean. Please, look at me." coaxed Sam and Dean finally met his eyes.

"You're gonna be fine. Even if you feel like the world's against you, baby, you have me. I love you and I want you to come with me or I will call her to cancel. You're important to me, Dean, not them." said Sam solemnly.

"I love you." that's all the reply he gave and that's more than enough for Sammy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was nervous as Sam drove onto the grounds of Sue's residence in the affluent neighborhood. He worried the hem of his cotton jacket when his lover finally parked at the side of the house. He avoided Sam's gaze, his lover who waited patiently for him to be ready.

"You, okay, baby?" Sam asked gently.

Dean let out a heavy sigh, wishing that he's at the garage working on the car or watching TV with Bobby at home instead. This place wasn't his scene. Not the wealth part but the family.

He already felt like an intruder, the worse kind with a horrid past. Sam's family will take one look at him and knew that he's a whore. All these negative thoughts that he willed to disappear before they left home, came crashing in his mind. 

Sam turned fully in his seat and face him.

"You wanna leave? I'll take us home baby, no worries." Sam offered and Dean glared at him.

Dean gritted,"I'm not nervous. Just get this over with." 

Sam sighed softly and held his hand. Dean felt guilty for his harsh words and apologized.

"We're gonna be okay. My mother's a good cook, Dean. We'll survive."added Sam that Dean can't help but smiled.

"C'mere, baby." lured Sam and Dean fell into his lover's warm embrace. 

Sam whispered to him,"There's only my mother, her husband and my brother, Adam but he's gonna be a little late. I'll sit next to you so we could play footsie under the table if it gets too boring."

They laughed softly and Dean's nervousness faded a little. 

"I'm ready, my love." he muttered on Sam's shoulder and was rewarded with a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go." Sam went out and opened the door to Dean's side. Dean gave him a small smirk and they walked hand in hand towards the front porch. The mansion was beautiful but Dean kept looking at his feet while Sam rang the doorbell. 

A uniformed maid opened the door and let them in. His mother, Sue was already standing in the hallway, inviting them in with a warm smile on her face. Dean saw few similarities between Sam and her especially their smiles. 

"Come in, come in! I'm Susan Winchester, it's so nice to meet you, Dean?" she held out her hand to Dean and introduced herself.

"Smith. Dean Smith. It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Winchester." he said steadily, proud of himself. Sue was tall and graceful with a voice so gentle that it calmed Dean almost immediately.

"Please, call me Sue. Where were you guys earlier when I called you?" she started talking as they walked towards the other room where the dining area was.

Sam told her that they were having a picnic and she clasped her slender hands together happily. 

"Oh! I loved picnics! I used to go to the park..." she stopped herself abruptly and continued. She had almost mentioned Sam's father and was glad that she caught herself fast. No point in raking up the past about the man who broke her heart to a million pieces once. Sam didn't need to know a thing about his father. The shithead who made her gave an infant Sammy away and then ran off with a beautiful blonde. Sue will never forget the day she saw them at their wedding.

"Ah! Never mind my silly old stories! So Sam, how come you're back so soon from Florence? What about Ellen and Jess? Are they still there?" she steered the conversation and fortunately Sam followed.

"I missed Dean and I wanted to be with him." said Sam as he looked at his boyfriend's face.

"That's so romantic! Dean, you should join Sam in Florence instead and then it'll be more romantic!" she exclaimed with a wide smile. Her excitement was so contagious that Dean can't help but grinned along with her. Sam's father must be blind to leave such a lovely woman like Sue.

They had some drinks before her husband, Richard got back from work and joined them for dinner. The businessman was cordial enough towards Dean and thankfully, Sam was his main focus throughout the meal much to Dean's relief. He's happy enough to entertain Sue with topics such as baking and cooking, a common passion they shared.

Rich and Sam talked about his cafe and his studies. Once in a while, Sam glanced over to his lover and his mother, wishing that he could join in their lighter conversation instead. He was glad though that Dean seemed to be having a great time with his mother. Rich called out for his attention again and Sam hurriedly gave it to him. 

Dean felt sorry for his lover and saw Sue looked at the time on her watch.

"Adam's late again, I'm sorry, Dean. I really wanted you to meet my other son."said Sue apologetically but Dean told her it's alright and that he'd like to meet the man too.

Their conversation caught Richard's attention and he interrupted.

"Don't worry, Dean! There's no loss! Adam's nothing but a loser. I wished that Sammy's my son instead of that worthless kid!" he said to Dean and the latter smiled nervously. 

"Hush, Richard! That's not a nice thing to say about our son!" rebuked Sue. Even when mad, she sounded gentle and Dean admired her patience. 

"Yeah, Dad! Try to be nice for once, especially when we have a special guest in the house." 

Four pair of eyes turned to look at the entrance. It was Adam and he was looking right at Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole the moment their eyes met. Adam, with that sly smirk plastered on his face, continued staring at Dean. He seemed unperturbed by this surprised encounter from his past. 

To Dean, Adam had looked so different from the boy he knew six years ago. The boy who was challenged to sleep with a male prostitute by his so called friends just for the heck of it. Adam who was nice and friendly then seemed rude and arrogant now.

To Adam, Dean had turned out much hotter than before when he was a mere skinny twink. The blonde had filled out nicely and his hair looked so much better shorter. Images of a writhing Dean spread wide opened beneath him, moaning his fake name, Andy, flooded his dirty mind.

Adam remembered his initial reservations but after that he couldn't stop fucking the beauty over and over again. Letting his teenage hormones took over and Dean who was the older teen himself thought that they could at least be friends.

Adam at that time, wanted the same. Sex with Dean was phenomenal and he wanted more from the boy but he knew that it's impossible, considering the social circle he was in. His influential parents, especially his father, will be very furious if he found out what his sixteen year old son had done. 

_What a fucking small world we lived in, Adam thought._

He walked over slowly towards Dean and held his hand out. Dean who thought that that's the end of his pleasant night was surprised for the second time when Adam feigned ignorance about who he was.

"Hi, I'm Adam Winchester and you are?" he asked steadily and Dean muttered his name. He could feel Sam watching their exchange with interest.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm sure my father had told you a little about me." Adam gave him a playful wink and sat opposite him. 

He leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek on the right and whispered, "Sorry I'm late. Too much work at the office lately and I'm burning myself to the ground."

His father gave a loud snort and shook his head. Adam glared at his old man and Sue held his hand gently to calm him down. Adam looked at her and she gave him a wan smile. He then turned his attention to Sam and said,"You're back and I finally get to meet your boyfriend! Congrats, bro! When shall we reopen the cafe? Please say soon! I'm dying to sing again!"

Sam laughed at his antics and Dean sighed softly. He thanked Adam silently for his discretion. Dean guessed that their family drama was much worse than exposing to them who Dean actually was. Anyway Dean has got nothing to worry about because Sam, his love, knew who he was and loved him irregardless.  

He took Sam's hand in his underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. Sam turned to look at him, smiling and squeezed him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to share a little about my characters (in most of my fics too) There might be certain changes in their behavior. Good turned bad, bad turned good and so on. I'd like them that way because of circumstances and not because they were born like that, unless they're serial killers! lol
> 
> So I hope you'll understand the way my head works..lol and also Thank you so much for reading!

"Please bother your brother about your nonsense at your own time, Adam! This is a family dinner and Dean's our guest. Have some respect!" barked Richard from the head of the table.

Adam tried to control his anger but it was shame that engulfed him especially when he looked at the pair of lovers who pretended to be busy eating before him. 

He got up quickly and inadvertently scraped the chair on the floor that it fell backwards. He walked to his father and growled to his face.

"You wanna talked about respect?!! You?!! Who barked at me publicly every Fucking chance you got?!! Are you Fucking kidding me, FATHER?!! Tell you what? I've no respect for you...EVER!!" 

With that indignant statement, Adam stormed out of the room and out of the house. He huffed as he started the engine of his Alfa Romeo and zipped out of his parent's estate. 

Fuck RESPECT! I could kill you, you fucking asshole!! It's gonna be all over the headlines!! 

What ticked him most was his father had offended him in front of Dean! Dean the prostitute that he should show some respect to?! It was almost at the tip of his tongue that he wanted to announce Dean the whore at the table to his family. 

Back at you, Father! Do some research on your stepson! He dated a fucking WHORE!!

So enraged that he decided to stop by a bar to cool his boiling temper. To think that he had canceled a date with his hot new assistant for this shit! 

Wonder if she's still there? he thought to himself and fished out his phone from his pocket. He dialed his office number, wishing that he had asked for her personal number earlier instead. There was no answer and he ended the phone angrily. Bitch must've left. 

A man appeared by his side and asked if the empty seat next to him was taken. Adam didn't even bother to look at him and said no. The bartender handed him a cold glass of beer and he took a big gulp immediately that it dripped down his chin.

"Easy there gorgeous. Want me to lick dry?" slurred the stranger and his pick up words caught Adam's attention.

Adam had never considered sleeping with another man after Dean cause none of them could stir his loins like the blonde did. So he turned to shoo the man away as nice as he could but when he looked at the stranger's eyes, he was temporarily paralyzed. They were green like Dean's. Forget about the rest of his face, Adam could imagine fucking his half brother's whore instead tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

The awkwardness they felt when Adam left was palpable. Sue apologized to the young guests at the table for what happened and Richard was quick to bark at her.

"It's all your fault! You spoiled him rotten and now he dared to defy me, in front of them! Talk to your son!! Tell him I wouldn't tolerate his insolence any longer Susan or I will cut off his inheritance and give everything to Sammy here!!" 

Sam looked up when his name was mentioned by his irate stepfather. He didn't want a single cent from the plastic surgeon who ran his successful clinics in the city. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything when the older man got up and walked away leaving the three of them behind in the dining room.

Sue took the opportunity to apologize again especially to Dean because Sam was used to her family drama.

They left soon after and while driving, Sam brought up Adam to Dean's attention.

"You know, when Adam kept staring at you, I thought that you both knew each other. I was crazy jealous, Dean, until he introduced himself to you." he laughed softly and Dean's heart almost explode but he forced a grin.

If their harmless interaction had made Sam felt insecure, how will he feel when he knew that Adam had him first. Dean shuddered at the thought of telling his lover the truth. Adam chose to keep it a secret and so should he. But Dean felt like a cheater nevertheless. Damn if he do, damn if he don't.

"Hey, relax. I don't mean to sound accusing, it's just I had to tell you how I feel just now. My heart thumped like a mile a minute, baby, it's so amazing." confessed Sam as he took Dean's hand and placed it on his chest.

Dean pulled his hand away and told Sam to pull the Impala over. 

Sam then turned the engine off and waited patiently for Dean to say something. It felt like forever as Sam watched him stared at his hands on his lap.

When Dean finally spoke, his voice was so soft that Sam had to lean closer to listen.

"I wish that I could relive my youth and save myself for you, body and soul. I'm so broken and used to offer you the purity of love, Sam." confided Dean in sorrow. Adam's appearance earlier had reminded him of what he was and it hurt his heart so much to keep his secret from Sam. 

Sam pulled him into his arms when he realized that his lover was in tears. "Dean, you're perfect to me. I don't care about your past. I cared about you, our relationship, our future. We're gonna make this work baby and we're gonna be alright. Please, don't ever doubt us."

Dean wanted so much to believe in Sam's words but he can't obliterate the nasty thoughts in his head. He had a bad feeling that his past will catch up with him again somehow and he's so afraid when that happens.

"Look, we're going to the clinic tomorrow and you're gonna get tested. You're already moving forward, Dean and I'm so proud of you. We're gonna be okay." assured Sam again and again, tirelessly.

 


	10. This isn't a chapter

I would like to share a something about the end of this story.

I decided on alternative endings. A happy and sad one. 

Cos the sad one was my initial decision when they found out that they're brothers.

The happy one was a twist I decided after, for I wanted Dean and Sam to be together forever without any obstacles.

Had sleepless nights thinking about this lol. 

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Dean spent half the night awake next to Sam who's asleep, peacefully. They had a talk about the incident in Sue's house earlier and Sam said that unfortunately, it was the usual scene in that household.

Dean felt sorry for Sue who was trapped between her husband and her son's animosity towards each other. Adam was a spoiled brat in his father's opinion while his son thought that his father's too oppressive. Especially of late when Sam came into their lives.

Sam was everything Richard wanted in a son. He's hardworking, obedient and focus unlike Adam, who was lazy, volatile and restless. Sue was blamed for Adam's irresponsible behavior. Little did he knew, that his wife was making up for her past mistake in letting Sammy go. To her second child, Adam, she had vowed to give all her love and attention thus created jealousy in her own husband who felt neglected by her actions.

And that's why till this day, Richard never fails to make his own son looked bad especially in Sam's presence. Their hatred for each other got deeper by the year and it's too late for Sue to rectify the situation. She took the blame readily and try to be there for Adam whenever he needed her which was a lot lately.

Sam tried to distance himself from them but Sue wanted so much for him to be a part of the family. Sam knew his mother wanted him to be close to Adam, help her watch out for his half brother. Though Adam seemed okay, at times, he got on Sam's nerves, especially where their cafe business is concern. Sam hated the night scene because he needed to focus on studying during that time but Adam had insisted on operation during Friday and Saturday nights. 

Adam told Sam that he didn't have to be there on those nights but Sam had his reservations after he caught his half brother's friends using drugs in the establishment that one time. Sam had given him a stern warning, threatened to leave their business if Adam let such things happened again. Adam had apologized profusely, begged Sam not to tell their mother on him. 

So, began the family obligation which Sam hoped to be freed from along with a controlling foster mother Ellen which he has to deal with. That's why, Dean's existence in his life was so important to him. Dean didn't expect anything from him and the more he's pushed away, the more enamored Sam became.

Dean told him earlier, in a lighter note that all families sucked and they both had laughed it off. Sam had told him to get some sleep and when it's almost three in the morning, exhaustion finally took over Dean's troubled mind.

The next morning, Dean had a private counsel with the doctor at the hospital before having the blood test to determine that he's free from any harmful disease. Sam waited patiently till he finished the session and the test. Dean was told by the nurse that they will call him to come back for the result.

Sam took him to his cafe and Dean helped his boyfriend tidied up the place for operation the next day. Dean accepted his offer to work part time in the mornings. Sam was so elated that he kissed Dean immediately and started training the blonde on the floor.

After that, Sam took them to his house to gather more clothes from his bedroom. He called his mother Ellen in Florence but she had sounded lukewarm after he told her that he's staying with Dean for a while before getting his own place. He assured his mom that he will visit her often but she had slammed the phone down on him before he finished his sentence. 

Dean saw the disappointed look on his lover's face and soothe him instantly. 

"Don't be sad, my love. We still have each other, Baby and Bobby." 

Sam gave him the most beautiful smile amidst the tears pooling in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

They drove home separately. Sam in his car and Dean in his Baby. They playfully raced each other on the road and of course Baby won. Sam told his lover that he deliberately let him wins. Dean wrestled his tall lover at Bobby's garage, making the older man panicked thinking that they were actually fighting.

"Ya silly monkeys!" grunted Bobby, shaking his head, after he saw them kissing and giggling at each other on the ground.

"I'm so happy with you, Dean." confessed Sam to his lover who hovered above him. He held Dean's face in his hand and stroked it gently.

Dean turned his face and kissed Sam's palm. "Me too, Sammy. But I'm afraid too sometimes, aren't you?" he asked, frowning at Sam.

"Terrified." Sam replied softly.

"Of what, baby?" asked Dean worriedly.

"Of losing you." confide Sam sadly.

"I'm so afraid of losing you too." Dean whispered into his mouth and kissed him gently.

Later at dinner, Dean told Bobby his schedules. He will work the cafe with Sam and come back in the afternoon to work on the cars in the garage. Bobby asked about the culinary school that he wanted to enroll and Dean told him that he's signed up for the weekend classes. 

"Why not study full time, Dean? I told ya I'd help." said Bobby but Dean insisted that he wanted to support himself. 

Bobby was a little displeased that Dean gave him an unsuspected hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He was surprise by his nephew's actions. Dean was getting more and more affectionate lately and it warmed his old heart. Sam smiled when Dean cheekily told his uncle to stop sulking.

"You know I'm a restless idjit, Bobby! I can't stay at one place too long!" he pecked the old man's cheek one more time and let go. 

"Idjit!!" scolded Bobby but there was the faintest smile on his face as he walked away.

"I'll trade my family for Bobby anytime. He truly cared for you." said Sam as he dried the dishes that Dean washed. 

Dean turned to smile sadly at him. "Yeah he does and I wanted to do more for him. I did nothing for him but increased his blood pressure a lot before you came into my life, Sammy."

"We'll do things for him together, Dean. I was thinking..." Sam stopped himself when he realized that he almost blurted out the surprise to his lover.

"What?" asked Dean curiously.

Sam shook his head and said,"Nothing." 

"Not nothing. You're about to tell me something. Out with it, Sam!" coaxed Dean as he turned off the tap and stared at his lover.

Sam took Dean's face in his hands and kissed his mouth. "Nothing." he repeated and walked away.

Dean grabbed him from behind and Sam laughed as he ran towards the living room with Dean latched on to his body. Bobby who was watching Tv turned to stare in horror as the grown men wrestled each other on his old couch.

"TELL ME!!!" Dean demanded and Sam shouted NO! again and again amidst their laughter.

He yelled at them to stop bothering his peace but they ignored him with more hysterical laughs.

Bobby shook his head in disbelief and retreated to his bedroom. He pondered if there will be anymore peace left in his old house with these two crazy kids around.

After a while their laughter died when Sam finally surrendered. 

"I'll tell...I'll tell..!!" Sam repeated as he turned them around on the couch. He hovered above Dean, letting half of his weight rest on the blonde. The physical contact was so nice and right yet he managed to control his desire till Dean's ready for them to make the next move. It's up to Dean, Sam had decided on this since the first day they met. 

Dean was in awe with Sam's refrains. Tom would jump him instantly at this kind of opportunity but not his Sam. His Sam who loved him with all his heart. 

"Tell me, my love." Dean whispered as he pushed Sam's hair away from his face gently.

"I wanted to buy the abandoned house next door for us and fix it. If you don't mind, that is." Sam said as he waited for his boyfriend's reaction.

Dean slow smiled turned a full megawatt that it took Sam's breath away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The couple set out very early next morning for the cafe before the food delivery comes. Sam had called Tia the night before asking if she's ready to get back to work and she had squealed with joy.

She needed the distraction badly from studying so hard. Sam also told her about Dean helping them and she can't wait to meet his elusive lover at last.

Both Dean and Tia got along very well in less than fifteen minutes they met that it took Sam clearly by surprise. Where before, Dean had shied away from people now his beautiful lover had slowly shown the other side of his character. Sam believed he's witnessed the real Dean before all the horrible things happened to him.

He could sense the cheekiness in his boyfriend's demeanor as he teased Tia relentlessly. Tia reacted positively to her new co worker who wasn't only a fast learner but also possessed a great sense of humor. 

The patrons had waited patiently in front of the entrance till Sam opened the door and the crowd kept coming. They told him that they've missed the cafe and been waiting for it to reopen that it made the young owner proud of himself.

There were new people among the regulars who started forming a long line for takeaways when there were no more seats available.

Dean helped sent the drinks and cleared the table while Tia took the food order behind the counter with Sam. Dean turned quite a few heads that Sam found it hard to work at his usual confidence. Tia noticed her employer's focus faltered when he prepared the wrong order for the customer who's waiting for his coffee. 

"Here, let me take over. You get the turnovers in the oven." she offered and then apologized to the customer for the delay.

After the queue lessened, Sam took back his spot in front of the coffee machine and thanked Tia for helping him out.

"You alright, Sam?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah.. thanks Tia." Sam said and looked at the floor for his beloved. There's a man in a suit chatting with Dean who was clearing the next table. Sam tried to suppress his anger when the man leered at his lover's back as he walked away with the full tray in his hand. 

Tia felt Sam stiffened by her side and saw what he'd seen. 

"Don't worry about Dean. He's fine." she said with a smile.

Sam looked at her and said,"I'll always worry about him, Tia."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, how are you?" Sam asked softly when Dean came around the counter to place the cups in the sink. 

Dean frowned and gave out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm so overwhelmed, Sammy." 

Sam hurried towards him and took his hand,"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry! You should go rest now baby. I'll clean the rest of the tables, don't worry about it."

Dean gave a quick smile and said,"I was kidding! I love this busy-ness! Let me clear all the tables before I leave, okay babe?"

Sam asked again to confirm if Dean's really okay with the job and the blonde had laughed softly at him.

"I'm doing good, Sammy unless you think I sucked at this? You can tell me the truth you know, if I was slow or something like that?" asked Dean curiously. Sam maybe his boyfriend but he's still the owner and also his boss.

"Oh no, sweetheart. You're doing very fine, thank you so much for helping us. We'll be dead if it weren't for you, right Tia?" he called out to his dear friend who's cleaning the oven.

"Damn right, Dean! Thank you!" she said before blowing him a kiss.

Dean blew a kiss back at her and turned to Sam. 

"What about you? You okay?" he asked his lover.

"Yeah, I am." Sam replied quickly.

Dean closed their gap and asked again. "You sure?"

"Yeah, Dean. Don't you believe me?" asked Sam nervously. There was a new line forming at the counter and Dean was taking all his attention away from the customers.

Dean gave a sly smirk and leaned closer to speak huskily in his ear. 

"Cause I could feel your eyes watching my every move, Boss." 

Dean smiled as he pull back slowly and winked at Sammy before turning around towards the floor. 

Sam blushed furiously when the customers smiled knowingly at him. They probably heard his new "employee's" comment.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam felt sudden emptiness after Dean left. He has no desire to work and Tia told him to rest in his office.

"No, I'm okay, T. There's still so much things to do here and here and..." he pointed at the cleaned coffee machine and then at the cleaned oven and then the empty sink.

Tia laughed at her affable employer and shooed him towards his office. "Go do the paperwork or study. I'm sure you've not done either things since falling in love with green eyes!" 

Sam kissed her cheeks and thanked her for her help.

"Come get me if you need help, alright?" he called out as he entered his office.

Tia gave him a thumbs up and went on her duties. She's so happy that Sam met the love of his life. He seemed much happier than before though a little bit insecure. Well, anyone would be if they have a gorgeous lover like Dean.

She wondered what happened to his vacation with his mom and Jess in Florence. They were too busy to even mention it at all. Tia then remembered that it's Thursday and tomorrow the cafe will open in the evening. 

She already dreaded to see Adam and his friends. They were too rowdy sometimes and she knew that Sam didn't quite enjoy their evening business either but he has no choice. Hope that one day, Adam will lose interest in the cafe and found something else to amuse him. Leave poor Sammy alone.

To outsiders like her, it was clear that Adam was bullying his half brother but Sam insisted that that's not the case. Adam needed guidance and attention from him, he reiterated time and again. Tia had long given up convincing Sam that Adam couldn't be trusted. 

"I missed you already. I wanted to close the cafe but I don't want Tia to think that I'm not professional." confessed Sam over the phone.

Dean was barely halfway towards Bobby's when his lover called.

"I missed you too. It's only a couple of hours till you close. Can you bring home some apple turnovers later, babe? They're so damn good!" exclaimed Dean with a delicious moan.

"Oh, Dean, you're killing me! You almost got me into trouble just now with your flirty ways!" scolded Sam over the phone and Dean laughed.

"I thinkkk...I found a new kink, babe er...boss." replied Dean slowly with interest.

"Oh!! You're gonna get it later tonight, I swear!!" grumbled Sam and Dean laughed.

"I can hardly wait, boss." he replied and ended the call. He found that teasing Sam made him very happy and Sam upon hearing the dead line, smiled at his phone.

He wondered if it's possible to be more in love with this enigmatic human being named Dean. Sam loved his new confidence and enjoyed his assertiveness. But he knew that all these changes from Dean will only trigger obsession and possession out of him. Will he be able to handle his own changes later? Sam Wesson who had lived most of his life without any strong emotions?

Without realizing, he held his phone close to his mouth and kissed it. He needed Dean like he needed air.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Bobby smiled as he watched Dean whistling to the blaring music from the little radio he placed on the car while checking the carburetor. He guessed that his nephew's first day at the cafe had gone well and he was glad.

Things were looking up for the young man and Bobby hoped that they will only get better. Sam's love had changed his outlook in life and Bobby wanted to thank him for his help. The burden that he carried in his heart all these past years worrying about Dean had eased a little. 

He walked towards Dean and turned down the music. "Hey!! That's my favorite song!" scolded Dean and saw the smirk on his Uncle's face.

"How's work this mornin?" asked Bobby as he stood next to Dean.

"So freakin busy but I loved it! You should come over sometime." said Dean without looking up from the hood.

Bobby nodded in agreement and said,"That's good, I'm happy that ya happy, kid. Sam's good for ya."

Dean looked up and gave him a tight lipped smile before turning back to check the car's engine again. Bobby knew that look and asked him what's wrong.

Dean backed away from the car and turned to lean his back on it. 

"I don't know, Bob. We're doing alright and things seemed to fall in place but.." he stopped and pondered. Should he confide in Bob about Adam? What if he told Dean to tell Sam the truth about his past? Dean's not ready for any problems so early in his relationship with Sam. Maybe in time he will confessed, when they're more comfortable with each other. 

"But what, Dean?" asked Bob gently.

Dean shrugged and decided to lie for he has no choice. Partly, he didn't want to burden his Uncle with his issues, dragged him down with his secrets. 

"Sam wanted us to live together. He wanted to buy that house next door." he said and Bobby raised both his eyebrows in shock.

"What? He serious?!" asked the older man as he walked out of the compound to look at the ugly stranded two story building. 

"Very. I guess it's good cause it's cheap and maybe the three of us could work on it I supposed?" fished Dean jokingly as he glanced at Bobby who stared at him wide eyed.

"What do ya mean "Us?!!" I ain't helpin ya! I got tons of things to do here!" Bobby barked as he pointed at the cars on his compound.

Dean laughed and said,"I was just teasin! Relax Uncle Bob!" 

Bobby gave him a sidelong glance and said,"Well, good luck! Glad that he's buyin though, tired of chasin away those damn druggies every nite."

Dean laughed at the memories and went back to work on the car. He thought about Adam. He's the reason why Dean stopped sleeping with guys close to his age. Adam's refusal to be his friend at that time made him realized the different world they lived in. It had hurt his self esteem and hence the strings of older clients he hooked up with after. 

Some were kind and some were downright nasty. Tom fell somewhere in between, the man clearly had issues and Dean was appalled now that he kept going back to him in the past. He was just glad that Tom was unable to reach out to him anymore. It's peaceful but for how long? The man has business in New York every freaking month! They were bound to see each other in town one of these days.

But it wasn't Tom he's more worried about. It's Adam. His happiness depended on Adam's discretion. Sam had shown a little possessiveness that morning that it was hard to miss. He knew his lover was watching him or more like watching the customer who tried to strike a conversation with him.

Dean didn't entertain the man's flirty remarks even though Sam couldn't hear them. His heart flustered at the thought of Sam's jealousy. It had made him felt worthy and fearful at the same time. One wrong move and all hell will break loose, he thought.

His phone in his pocket rang and he answered. It was Sam telling him that he's on the way home. He had sounded so happy that Dean's worries were temporarily erased.

After he ended the call, Dean thought to himself again. He could either choose love and all the emotional baggage that comes with it or be alone, living his half life again without much care of what's going on in the world.

Unfortunately, he will find out soon that the latter was a better choice for him to take.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Bobby took Sam and Dean to the realtor in town. The old house that Sam wanted to purchase had been on the market for so long because no one wanted to live next to Bobby's garage. After signing the deal with the agent, they went to get some things for school from the department store. 

Sam asked Bobby if they could set up a study corner in his house and the older man allowed. They got busy rearranging Bobby's den and fitted a long table against the wall. Sam brought with him his laptop while Bobby bought Dean's his at the store which the latter promised to pay him back. His classes will start in two weeks so he has time to revise some of the books he'd purchased earlier from the school.

Dean watched Sam studying on his computer next to him and Bobby reading his book on the couch while he himself looking at the practical textbook in his hand that he can't help but giggled. Both men turned to look at him and frowned at his outburst that he laughed harder.

The scene they're in were far removed from the chaotic moment when he came home drunk and bruised. They asked him what's so funny but he told them nothing and went back to what they were doing.

Sam's phone pinged and he saw that Jess had sent a text message with an image. It was her and his mother Ellen at the wine harvesting ceremony. Both women were crushing the grapes with their bare feet. Their faces radiated with happiness and Dean watched Sam smiled warmly as he looked at the picture. 

"They looked so happy." said Dean softly and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Do you regret coming home early because of me?" asked Dean again and Sam put the phone away before facing his lover.

"No. I don't. I wanted to be here with you, Dean." assured Sam and he held Dean close. 

"Dean, about tomorrow evening at the cafe. Do you want to be there or you'd rather stay home and wait for me?" asked Sam softly to his ear.

Dean pulled away and searched his lover's face. "Would you like me to be there?" he asked Sam back.

Sam was trapped in his own question. He wanted Dean to be there but he's worried about his own reaction where Adam and his friends are concern. They might jeer them or worse, they might hit on his lover. Sam wanted to protect Dean from either incidents and hoped that Dean would understand when he said no.

As if the man could read his mind, Dean saved him from giving an answer.

"I'd stay home and get a head start with my studies. The theory part of culinary wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. It's freaking science and maths!" Dean grumbled and Bobby laughed at him. He glared at the older man and then turned to Sam.

"You have a good time tomorrow. Call me whenever you can alright? I'll wait for you no matter how late, baby." said Dean and he gave Sam a kiss.

Their chaste kiss became urgent that all intentions of studying together were abandoned as they clumsily got up and moved together towards the bedroom without relishing the contact. Bobby shook his head in despair as the door slammed shut behind them.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Adam was very satisfied when he checked his self out in the mirror. The dark blue designer shirt that he had on complimented the color of his eyes. He smiled as he thought of meeting the blonde again. Really, what are the chances that he ended up being Sam's boyfriend? 

He recalled the night at the bar where he took the green eyed stranger home. He had hoped the man would remind him of Dean but he was such a disenchantment. The sex was lackluster, his voice was all wrong and the loser even tried to screw him! Him?!! The Don Juan who fucked all the ladies in Uptown New York?! No way!

Adam didn't even feel bad when he sent the man out of his apartment in the wee hours of the morning, drunk and confused.

He will redeem himself tonight with the right person and he can hardly wait. Good thing he didn't exposed Dean that night or they couldn't have a discreet affair behind Sam's back. So sure was Adam with his evil plan that he even scripted the things he would say to Dean that night.

So it's easy to imagine his disappointment when he found out that Dean wasn't there. He dared asked Sam how come he didn't bring his boyfriend along and Sam told him that Dean needed to study.

"Oh, study what?" asked Adam with renewed interest. Sam was busy arranging the shot glass on the counter for later use. He wasn't particularly paying attention to his brother's expression.

"Culinary. Dean loves to cook and bake. How did I get so lucky, huh, Ad?" said Sam proudly of his lover.

Adam gave him a smile and said,"Yeah, you're lucky. I'm sure he's great in bed too, huh Sammy?" 

Sam stared at him and tried to discern the look on his half brother's face. Was he teasing or was he wondering? He pushed the negative thoughts away, after all Adam can be a real ass during conversations.

So Sam ignored Adam's question and went to his office. Something about Adam made him wanted to reach out to his lover. Adam followed him and before Sam could give Dean a call, the man asked again. 

"Which school did he study? Cause I've friends who are Chefs. They could help him too, you know."offered Adam sincerely and Sam gave out a relieved sigh. He should stop doubting Adam too much. They're still blood brother's no matter what their differences are.

"He's going to the ICE in two weeks. That's why he's busy preparing and I don't want him to be overwhelmed with the evening job at the cafe." explained Sam readily.

Adam ears perked at the news. "You're telling me that he's working here with you in the day?" 

"Only in the mornings because he has to work at his Uncle's garage. Why are you so interested in my boyfriend, Adam?" asked Sam curiously. His heart was getting unsettled with these conversation about his beloved.

"What's wrong in getting to know more about my brother's boyfriend, Sam?" asked Adam innocently and Sam wished he could backtracked.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I'm just anxious. I hated to be away from him cause I missed him so much." confessed Sam and Adam nodded understandingly.

Truth was Adam's getting more and more intrigued. Sam had apparently defied his stupid foster mother and jilted the beautiful Jess, all for a whore. He wondered if his brother knew about Dean's undesirable career before. If he did then, Adam had missed out on something awesome. 

Nothing turned him on more than a pretty, conniving and over reaching human. Dean's his match, not the virginal Sammy.


	19. Chapter 19

Los Angeles

Tom hit the desk so hard that had both his estranged wife and her lawyer jumped in their seats. He was furious. This was the third negotiation he had with the bitch who wanted more of his money every single time they had these meetings.

Tom had had enough. He spoke to his lawyers that it will be the last time he would deal with his ex and her moronic attorneys because he's in a hurry to move to New York. His new business partner was already waiting for him there and he can't wait to resume his dalliance with Dean. 

The longer he waited, the impatient he became and right then he wanted so much to strangle the mother of his two children with his bare hands. She had turned greedy with his last offer in alimony and now asking for almost everything he owned.

It wasn't just the money that he's fuming about, it's the time they wasted going to court again and again. She already knew about his affair with Dean and that's why she decided to make his life harder. Her own life's already in shambles.

Friends, families and enemies gossiped about her failed marriage endlessly. They said nasty things behind her back like she's old and loose that's why her husband chose a tight young male's ass to satisfy himself. 

So in the end, Tom had to pay his ex wife dearly and expedited his move to the East coast. He took half of his wealth and left everything else to his ex wife and children even his car. He didn't care as long as he's out of there already. Dean's going to be his full time whore one way or the other.

New york

Sam and Tia worked hard that night at the cafe. They both noticed that it's harder without Dean's help. Adam wasn't being helpful as he chose to sing and entertain the customers instead. So Tia suggested to Sam to ask Dean's assistance the next evening.

There'll be a halloween party next door and their neighboring tenant had asked Adam if they could combine space and service for the night. Adam had agreed without discussing it with his brother first. Sam was mad but there's nothing he could do when the exclusive invitations were already out. 

"This is the last straw, Adam!! If you screw up anything like this or you so much pissed me off, the deal is over. I will close this cafe and we will severe this relationship whatever you wanna call it!" he growled at Adam and walked over to his office. Adam just shrugged and went on his merry way drinking with his friends. Tia gave him a disgusted look as she cleaned the last table before leaving.

Sam slammed the door shut behind him and grabbed his phone to call his lover. 

"Dean." 

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"I missed you so much. Adam got on my nerves and I can't wait to go home."

"What has he done?" asked Dean curiously.

"I'll tell you at home. By the way, I need your help, baby, if you want that is. No obligation sweetheart." said Sam.

"What is it?" 

"Can you help us tomorrow night? There's a halloween party at ours and next door tenant. It's gonna be super crowded and I can't run this place with just Tia and my idiot brother. It's all his fault actually." lamented Sam drily.

"Of course, baby. Anything for you. I will stay the whole day there, alright. Come home already. I need you." 

After they ended the call, Dean stared into space. He dreaded to meet Adam again but he's ready to do anything for his beloved Sam.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, the trio set the place up nicely for the party. Adam had called to tell Sam that they should be expecting more alcohol delivery and when Sam asked why, his brother told him that he made a special promotion, one for one. Sam almost shouted at him over the phone if Dean didn't take it away from his hand.

"It's gonna be hell, Dean! One for one?!! What the hell kinda business he thinks we're running here?!!" Sam snarled and began to hyperventilate. Tia stopped whatever she was doing and looked at her incensed employer. Sam's right, they only have four pairs of hands or three if Adam decided to join the party instead of catering to them. 

Dean took Sam's hand and led him to the office. "Give us a few minutes? We'll be out soon, Tia."

Tia smiled warmly at Dean. She's glad that he's there because she wouldn't know how to placate Sam. She'd only seen him raged once and didn't care to witness it again.

Sam's the calmest person she knew but once provoked his temper will flare like there's no tomorrow. She remembered an incident where Sam actually kicked and punched a drunkard out of the premises after the man threw a bottle at him. The man would've died if Adam and his friends didn't stop him. Tia prayed that nothing like that would happen tonight.

Dean led Sam to the chair and kneel before him. He then took Sam's hand in his and smiled softly at him.

"Breath, my love." Dean coaxed him gently.

Sam looked at the serene face of his boyfriend and did as he was told.

Dean waited until his breath evened out and caressed his cheek.

"Better?" he asked Sam softly.

Sam nodded and Dean kissed the palm of his hands.

"We're going through this night together. It's just one crazy night baby and we're gonna have fun. I'm looking forward to work side by side with you. I love you, Sammy." professed Dean lovingly.

Sam pulled Dean up and made him sit on his lap.

"Kiss me." he said.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

By six p.m people had already formed groups outside both establishments. There was still no sign of Adam and Sam's getting agitated again. Thankfully Dean stayed close to his boyfriend and calmed him further.

Tia turned on the music and the festive lights outside. It was a pretty sight and few people tried to get in without invitations. Tia had to turned them down nicely and it wasn't an easy task. Dean offered to help her but she refused.

"Please stay close to Sam, Dean. I don't want him get bent out of shape cause Adam's not here yet. I can handle these people, no worries." she said hurriedly and turned back to the crowd to check their tickets.

Dean told her okay and went back behind the counter to take one half of the ticket from the patrons who wished to have beers. He noticed that there were two kinds of tickets, one for beer and the other for hard liquor. A detail that Adam clearly forget to tell Sam again. Dean quickly whispered encouraging words into his lover's ear and told him that he will handle the beers while Sam, the liquors.

Fucking Adam! Where the fuck is he?!! Sam thought furiously as he forced a smile at the crowd before him. He would've abandoned the damn place if it wasn't for Dean and his neighbor.

A little after an hour, the troublemaker appeared, slightly drunk. Sam wanted to deck his stupid face right off the counter but Dean tugged his boyfriend's hand away.

"Let me handle him" he offered and went out of the counter to meet Adam. Tia joined Sam behind the counter and helped him with the overwhelming orders.

"Call out for me if he's up to no good, Dean!!" shouted Sammy and Dean gave a thumb's up.

"Come on, Adam!" Dean pulled him to the corner of the cafe.

"Hey, gorgeous! So glad you're here. Let's leave this place, your boyfriend wouldn't even notice you're gone." said Adam, giggling away as Dean made him sat in an empty chair.

"You're drunk and the reason why I pull you here was Sam was ready to kick your ass! Now you need to get sober fast. I'm gonna get you some strong espresso. Stay here!!" Dean ordered but Adam got up and grabbed Dean from behind.

Dean turned around fast and pried his hands away. "Don't fucking touch me or I'll punch your stupid face myself!!" he warned Adam soundly.

But the man just gave him a leering smile and said,"Jeez! You're prettier when you're angry! Come on, let's get outta here! I got a limo waiting at the back, we could do stuffs like we used to before!"

"You're fucking drunk, Adam! Stop saying those kinda things or I will be forced to hurt you! NOW SIT DOWN!!" he barked and Adam fell back into his seat. 

It's okay, we've plenty of time to get reacquainted, green eyes, thought Adam. 

Dean stormed towards the counter and made double shots espresso for him. Sam asked if he's okay and he said yes, just grumbled that Adam's drunk and was being stubborn, that's all. 

Sam wasn't convinced but he's too busy to ask more questions.

Adam smiled when he saw Dean headed his way with the cup in his hand. He imagined a different scenario where the blonde was happily serving him his drink.

Dean almost slammed the cup in front of him and Adam was quick to squeeze Dean's hand on the handle. Dean was mad and not because of his action. It was because of what he did to Sam, putting his lover into all these troubles and then backed out of it.

He towered above Adam and gave him a sound warning."Drink the fucking coffee and get back in there in less than three minutes or I swear to God, I'll make Sam sell his fucking share and let you handle this place alone."

It got Adam's attention immediately. He knew Dean wasn't kidding. He shouldn't underestimate the influence he had on Sam. 

"I got you." 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Adam joined them shortly and he took every opportunity to bump into Dean in that small space behind the counter. Sam was too busy to notice the warning looks that his boyfriend sent to his brother.

At one point, Dean was so mad that he stepped on Adam's foot hard that the younger man yelped in pain. Dean gave him a sly smirk and went on with his tasks. 

Serve you right, asshole! Dean thought to himself. 

After that Adam stopped trying to get Dean's attention. He realized his mistakes with agreeing with the party but made no move to apologize to Sam.

When it was all over, he just left the place without looking back. He's infuriated with himself thinking that Dean's an easy conquest. It grated on his ego and his nerves that he now belonged to Sam! His half brother and his enemy!

Adam has everything and Sam has nothing!

Their own mother had thrown Sam away like rubbish but how did he ended up with two mothers now clamoring for his love and attention, Adam will never understand? Even his own father wanted him as his son and Jess rejected his advances because of her undying love for Sam. Adam had been a gentleman towards her unlike his usual treatment on the weaker sex.

But Dean was the biggest puzzle of them all. The insatiable whore who turned over a new leaf for good ol Sammy.  Why must his half brother had the best of everything?

He pondered on these matter all the way in the empty limousine. He had chased his friends away when they asked if he could give them a ride. The limo was initially his hope to lure Dean away. Now, he's all alone, lamenting his sad rich boy's life and nowhere else to go. He thought of his mother, the only person who loved him with all her heart. 

Adam took his phone out and asked his mother what she's doing right then. She sniffled her answer and Adam knew that she's been crying. His father, the bastard must've hit her again because of him. He sighed and told his mother that he'll be with her soon. 

Dean took the wheel instead knowing that Sam was still furious and exhausted after a long day at the cafe. They sent Tia home and thanked her for her tremendous help.

He thought about Adam and didn't tell Sam what he had done since he was pretty harmless and drunk anyway. There's more to Adam that meets the eye and Dean somehow understood why he turned out that way. He didn't like the way Richard treated his son in front of everybody especially his mother. Dean remembered Adam as a nice kid, spoiled but nice but now he seemed to fall apart. 

Maybe that's why Sue wanted Sam to be close to him but unless Adam let go of 'their' past together, Dean believed that they could all be friends. Adam must be very lonely and Dean knew the feeling too well. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Sam suddenly. Dean thought that his lover had fallen asleep.

"Just thinking of school. I'm very excited, love. What about you? When are you going to graduate?" Dean asked kindly.

"Two more semesters left, babe. I can't wait to be a teacher. I'm gonna let go of this cafe, can't do this shit anymore with Adam. Anyway Tia's gonna graduate soon too and she's gonna find a full time job." Sam confessed tiredly.

"I guess you should." replied Dean quietly. If Sam do it soon, Adam must think that he was the reason why. Shit!

"What's wrong??" asked Sam as he straighten up in his seat.

Dean didn't realized that he said the word out loud. ?"Nothing. I thought I got the wrong cut off." he laughed lightly and gave his hand for Sam to take.

His lover took it and kissed it softly. "Thank you for everything, my love. I don't think I can make it without you and Tia. I'm so lucky." 

"I'm lucky too, baby, to have you." said Dean, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Jess and my mom's coming home tomorrow. I'm gonna fetch them from the airport, would you like to come with me, sweetheart?" asked Sam carefully.

Dean bit his lower lip and shook his head at Sam. "I don't think your mom would like to see me, Sammy. I'm sorry." 

Sam nodded and kissed Dean's hand again. "She'll come around you'll see. She didn't know what a wonderful person you are, my love. You complete me."

Dean can't stop the tears that formed rapidly in his eyes and he hastily brushed them away.

"Hey, baby don't cry. Pull over Dean, come on." coaxed Sam as he removed his seat belt. 

Dean did and the minute he turned off the engine, Sam leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Sam asked gently.

Dean shook his head fast and turned to his lover. 

"I have something to tell you and I hope you won't be mad at me, Sammy." he said between the sobs.

"What is it? Sweetheart you can tell me anything, you know that." said Sam encouragingly as he held Dean closer. 

Dean heart was beating so fast but he had to do this or he won't have a peaceful mind.

He pulled away and muttered nervously,"When I was eighteen, Adam had hired me for a whole day of sex."

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

"What?!" asked Sam, completely stunned by Dean's confession.

"I...we..Adam and me.." with shaky voice, Dean tried to repeat but his words were cut off by an enraged Sam.

"I heard you the first time, Dean!! But why only Now you're telling me?" Sam asked bewildered.  

"I'm afraid of this! Afraid of what you might think!" Dean quickly defended himself as Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"I think that you're a LIAR for keeping this from me for five fucking days Dean!!" yelled Sam that his face darkened with anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, Sammy! I swear!!" pleaded Dean in tears. "Please, forgive me!"

Sam tried to think objectively but the guilt written all over Dean's face crushed his heart and his mind now poisoned with negative thoughts.

Maybe Dean chose to hide this crucial information from him so that he could have a liaison with his brother behind his back. Adam's interests in Dean and Dean's willingness to calm his inebriated half brother.

Dean waited anxiously for his now agitated lover to respond. He could sense the gears turning in Sam's troubled mind.

Suddenly, Sam looked away and gasped,"I need to get out of here. I need some air!" He then stepped out of the car and slammed the door so hard that it made Dean's heart stammered wildly in his chest. 

The blond rushed after his distressed lover who pushed him away in disgust.

"Sam...please!!" pleaded Dean called in a shaky voice. He tried to hold his lover and consoled him so bad but his efforts were in vain when Sam turned to glare at him. Dean wished he hadn't witnessed the hurt on his face.

"Please, baby. I swear I didn't mean to keep this from you. I was afraid" implored Dean in tears and Sam kept staring at him before he finally stated wearily.

"I wanna believe you Dean but I really don't know what to say to you right now. I can't comfort you cause I'm in pain too. Let's just go home already, I'm too damn tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

 


	24. Chapter 24

"I'll drive." said Sam as he moved to the driver's side and Dean let him. He knew that his boyfriend wanted to clear his muddled mind by taking the wheels. 

Sam drove fast and didn't turn nor speak to Dean once throughout the journey home. The minute they arrived, the taller man got out and left Dean behind in the car. Dean hurriedly took off his seat belt and trailed quickly after him. He hoped to be alone with Sam in his bedroom. Dean wanted so much to calm his lover but then saw Sam came out with a pillow in his hand.

"Please, baby, don't do this. I know you're mad but you're tired. The couch's not comfortable. Come inside, please?" persuaded Dean as he pulled Sam's forearm gently.

Sam ignored him and walked towards the den. He's glad that Bobby has already gone to bed or he would ask why he slept outside.

Dean watched as his lover turned his body to face the backrest of the couch with the pillow over his face. He sighed as he walked towards his sulking lover and covered his body with the throw. Dean bent down to kiss Sam's shoulder and whispered.

"I'm so sorry baby, I love you so, so much. Sleep well, my love." He then turned and went to bed. Dean left the door to his room opened with hope that Sam will come to him later but he didn't.

Sam was exhausted but he can't sleep. Jealousy, anger and disappointment plagued his heart and mind that he grunted angrily through the pillow. Thoughts of Adam touching his beloved ruled his mind the entire night that he gave up sleeping and went quietly into the kitchen. He found a half bottle of whiskey left in the cabinet and he drank them all. 

He knew he's gonna have a hard time waking up to go to the airport so he set the repeated alarm on his phone before placing it near his head on the couch.

Dean waited but his lover didn't enter his room at all. He cried himself to sleep and prayed that things will be better for them in the morning.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Dean woke up the next morning to find Sam was already gone. His heart sank at the thought of Sam leaving without a word. Bobby asked him about the party last night and Dean didn't give him much detail.

"Where's Sammy?" asked the older man.

"He's already left for the airport to fetch his mother." replied Dean quietly as he sipped his coffee. He missed his boyfriend terribly that it's hard to hide his sadness from his uncle. 

Bobby watched his nephew and decided to make small talks with him."Ya guys have plans together later?" asked Bobby gently. He knew something's up with the kid but he waited until Dean's ready to share his problems.

Dean shook his head and asked why he asked. Bobby told him about the house they purchased next door. 

"The key's with the agent, Dean. He called to tell Sam to come get it." Bobby thought the news would at least cheer his sullen nephew but he only received a silent reaction from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked at his uncle. 

"Ya guys had a fight?" asked Bobby again. He's amazed with himself for being able to ask questions without reservations.

"Yeah, kind of. I think I'd lost Sam's trust? I don't know, Bobby." said Dean forlornly.

"What happened?" Bobby asked curiously. He thought that it's too soon for the couple to have a major issue as they were very much in love.

So Dean filled him in with his problems and Bobby listened carefully till he finished talking.

"Adam sounds like a troublemaker, Dean. Best stay away from him." suggested Bobby and continued,"Sam just needed to get his mind settled. Adam's his brother, so it's understandable the way he reacted. Ya give him a little space, he'll be okay." 

"Thanks, Bobby. I think I wanna work on the Honda. Need the distraction badly." offered Dean. Bobby nodded and turned to throw the empty bread packaging in the trash bin. His eyes caught the empty liquor bottle and showed it to Dean.

"This was still half full last night. Did ya drown ya sorrows with it?" asked Bobby amused and Dean shook his head. 

They both realized that it's his lover who had consumed the whiskey.


	26. Chapter 26

Sam smiled and waved at his mother and Jess who appeared from the arrival gates. They waved back at him with wide grin on their faces. 

Ellen was especially pleased yet curious to see that Dean wasn't with him. She hoped that something had happened between them and Sam finally see that she's right. Sam gave the women warm hugs and welcomed them home before leading them outside on the street.

"You guys wait here, alright? I'll go get my car." said Sam and they nodded.

Ellen turned to Jess and said,"Let's have lunch together before we sent you home, sweetie. I know you're tired but I promise we'll be fast." 

Jess smiled and nodded. Ellen had been nice to her in Florence and had made sure she had a good time. The least she can do now was to oblige her request. Jess had made her mind up to move to San Francisco soon. No point in hanging on to the feelings she had for Sam. It needed to be buried in the deepest part of her heart. 

Sam drove by soon and they went to eat at an American diner because both women craved the good old burgers and french fries. Ellen apologized to Sam about her behavior and watched out for his reaction. He accepted it readily and started chatting about the trip that he'd missed.

Sam not once mentioned his boyfriend's name or the place that he lived in now. Ellen took it as a good sign that she should move fast. Call it a mother's instinct for she could sense his relationship with Dean was in trouble. 

"I was thinking of selling that old house, Sammy, since you're not living there anymore. It's hard to let go of of all the happy memories of you growing up but I've no other choice. It's too big for this old woman to maintain alone." she laughed softly at her own words.

Her words made Sam both sad and guilty. "Mom, you don't have to sell that house. You loved that house. I will come visit you often and fix whatever that needed attention." offered Sam readily and Ellen squeezed his hand tight.

"You've always been a good son Sammy. I love you so much." Sam held her upon hearing her confession and whispered thank you to her. Jess smiled warmly at them. The news she wanted to share was held back as the moment wasn't right. 

Sam drove his mother home after he sent Jess to her friend's place. He helped her settled and decided to stay for dinner. Ellen observed her son's quiet demeanor as he busied himself checking the broken heater. His phone rang once in his pocket but he didn't take it out to answer.

Trouble in hell indeed, she smirked to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean stared at his phone and sighed softly. He hasn't wanted to disturb Sam but it's almost ten at night and he's still not home yet. He figured that Sam's with his mother and Jess, spending some quality time together, which was okay but wished that he was notified. They're living together now so Dean felt that it's just right that Sam could share his whereabouts with him at least, even if he's still mad.

Bobby called out to him from the kitchen, saying that his dinner's getting cold. Dean went to his uncle and they sat quietly together. The house phone rang and Dean ran out to the den to pick it up. 

He thought it was Sam but it was the agent reminding them to come the next day for the keys. Dean thanked the man and hung up the phone. He tried calling Sam again but this time it went straight to voicemail. Dean plopped down on the couch and groaned in frustration into his hands. Then he heard Sam's car outside and he rushed to open the door. He waited patiently as Sam turned off the engine and walked towards the house. 

"Hey...." he sounded so sad that Sam stopped and gazed down at him.

"Had your dinner?" he asked and Dean shook his head and replied softly,"I was waiting for you. What about you? Did you eat? How's your mother and Jess, Sammy? Are they okay?"

 

"They're fine, thanks and I already ate." Sam responded and continued,"Come, I'll keep you company." offered Sam as he took Dean's hand in his. He has been doing a lot of thinking on his drive back to Bobby's.

He had missed Dean so much since last night and it took him a tremendous amount of effort to resist calling or answer any of his calls. He believed the excuse that Dean gave, that he was afraid but he was mad that Dean chose to keep it from him. 

Dean nodded and together, they walked towards the kitchen. Bobby stood up upon seeing them and decided to leave the lovers alone. He said Hi to Sam and grabbed his plate out to the den.

Sam watched as Dean pushed the food around the plate with his fork. His lover looked forlorn and Sam saw his green eyes shined with tears. It broke his heart instantly that he pulled his chair to sit next to Dean.

"C'mere." coaxed Sam as he opened his arms for Dean to fall into. He let Dean cried softly against his chest as he muttered soothing words in his ear. 

"Promise me, no more secrets, Dean, no matter how bad they were." whispered Sam gently in his ear.

Dean looked up at his lover and gave his promise.

"I miss you so much..." he said amidst the tears.

Sam bent down and kissed him softly on his lips.


	28. Chapter 28

The lovers talked about Dean's past encounter with Adam at Sam's insistence though it hurt his heart so much to hear the details.

Dean hesitated but understood his lover's need to know. Sam's mind would stop wondering about what happened between them if he knew the truth.

"I won't want you to be alone with him ever again, Dean.You're mine, baby." asserted Sam.

"Trust me, I won't want him near me either, Sam. I'm totally yours." Dean confirmed and Sam held him possessively. Dean never thought that he would enjoy the feeling of being owned but he did. It's nice to be needed and fiercely loved by someone and his feelings for Sam were mutual.

The next morning they went into town to shop for groceries and have some breakfast before collecting the keys to their new home. So excited that they drove to the two story house immediately after the meeting.

The old craftsman house was a beauty once and they started checking out the whole house. Despite it's dilapidated exterior, the inside part of the house only required minimum restoration.

The couple cheered each other on their luck and started deciding on the two rooms they have upstairs. There were two and a half bathroom which was awesome and Sam thought to break the wall between a small room and the kitchen downstairs for Dean. 

"I want you to have the biggest island in the middle, sweetheart! Cook delicious food for your husband who'll come home tired and hungry after a whole day teaching those high school brats!"exclaimed Sam with excitement with his arms stretched wide.

"If my husband looks like Captain Caveman, I guess I will." joked Dean and they laughed. When the laughter died, Sam pulled Dean into his arms and said.

"I wanna marry you." 

Dean gave him a weak smile and whispered,"Please don't joke about this."

"I'm not Dean. I want you to be mine and I want to marry you as soon as this house is ready." insisted Sam as he knelt before Dean.

Dean was totally caught by surprise that he held his palm over his mouth. Speechless when he watched his lover took a little black box out of his jacket pocket and presented the beautiful platinum ring to him.

"Dean Smith, will you marry me, my love?" Sam proposed.


	29. Chapter 29

Dean was rendered speechless by Sam's marriage proposal that he never thought he deserved. There was nothing he could offer his lover in return but faithfulness and endless love.

Overwhelmed with pure emotions, Dean dropped to his knees and held Sam's face. "You really want to marry me, Sam?" he asked in a breathless whisper and gazed into Sammy's eyes with his teary ones.

Sam smiled softly at him and confirmed,"Yes, my love. I want you to be mine and I'm yours forever. " He brushed Dean's tears away as his own tears welled in his eyes.

Dean pulled his lover into his arms and said,"Yes!! Yes!!" 

Sam kissed his fiance's cheek before grabbing his face and pressed their lips urgently together. So happy that they now officially belonged to each other, they laughed softly amidst the tears with declaration of love and promises between the kisses.

When they got home later that night, Bobby was surprised by their engagement and he toasted the young couple with his last whiskey bottle.

"M'sorry. This all I have." he apologized as he poured the amber liquid into their glasses.

Both Dean and Sam assured him that it was all they needed to be blessed by the older man who truly cared about them.

"So, have ya set on the weddin day yet?" asked Bobby when they all sat down for dinner. Bobby cooked steaks for all of them. 

Sam squeezed Dean's hand as the blonde turned to look at him for answer.

"As soon as the house is ready. I'm gonna get to it as soon as I can." Sam replied then turned back to look at Dean who leaned close to kiss him.

"Ya got to tell ya mom, kid." reminded Bobby regretfully. He knew that Sam's foster mom's gonna flipped when she heard the news.

"Yes, Bobby, I will and I'm gonna tell my mother, Sue too. She adored Dean and I want her to be involved in our wedding." Sam spoke softly as he gazed into his fiance's green eyes.

Dean blushed furiously at the attention. He was surprised at the strong emotions in his heart. They're in love but something about this new level of commitment that made him wanted to shout out to the world that he's so freaking happy. 

He's Sam's and Sammy's his. It's so unreal that Dean kept telling himself that it did happened, even to someone like him. 

He prayed to himself that this will be the beginning of a wonderful life for the both of them.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Sue was elated to hear the happy news that she invited the newly engaged couple for dinner. Adam was there too and thankfully, her husband, Richard was out of town for convention.

They had a wonderful time except later when Sam cornered his half brother to talk about Dean. Dean was with Sue talking in the living room. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Dean, Adam?" asked Sam with a frown.

"And what? Tell you that I once screwed your fiance? That he's a whore I hired?" mocked Adam incredulously as he stared at his champagne glass. He had unwillingly joined in the toast to his brother and Dean. 

"Dean's turned his life around and I'm so proud of him. But you could've at least told me, Adam, we're brothers." stated Sam.

"Look, I didn't know that you knew he's a whore, alright?!" explained Adam with slight irritation.

Great! They're getting married now and gonna shove that happiness right on his face every chance they got! thought Adam with disgust. 

"Okay. I'll accept that but there's something else I wanted to talk to you about and I need you to understand." said Sam. 

It got Adam's attention that he immediately asked what it was.

"I want to end the evening operations of the cafe. I have so much things to do and running a bar wasn't one of them. It's too much, Ad." said Sam carefully for he knew that this topic won't bode well with his restless sibling.

"We don't have to end it! I could run it alone! Trust me." Adam assured urgently.

"I don't think so, Ad. You screwed up too many times and last night was the last straw for me. I hated the scene and sorry, but I don't trust your judgement!" reiterated Sam as he stared at his brother.

"Fuck you, man! I could do it! I'll show you!" retorted Adam, his face flushed red with anger.

"Then this deal is off. I want out of this partnership." warned Sam seriously and Adam's face turned ashen instantly at his threat.

"You can't do this, Sam! I need your support or mother will take it away from me!" Adam said in a panic. There's no doubt in his mind that Sam was serious this time. His brother had been wanting to leave the business ever since he started the bar.

"I can and I will. I'll be graduating soon and I already found a teaching job in a private school." insisted Sam and Adam threw the champagne glass in his hand against the wall. The sound from the crashing glass startled the two outside that they rushed to see what's going on with the brothers.

"Ad?! Sam?! What happened?" exclaimed Sue when she saw the shattered glasses on the wet floor. She looked at Adam who glared at his brother in contempt.

"I'm sorry mother. We should've told you about this earlier. We've been running the bar at the cafe on weekend evenings and I wanted to end it." said Sam quietly.

"What?! How long has this been going on? Did you guys have a license?" asked Sue in a rush. Richard had given her the money to help the boys with the business and he would kill her if he knew about this secret activity.

"We don't and it's been going on for half a year." supplied Sam shamefully and Adam interrupted.

"I got it covered, mother, so don't worry! Sam's here just being a pussy! We should continue running it cause it brings in more money than our day operations! I'll get that fucking licence later!" 

Dean's green eyes flashed angrily at him for belittling his fiance that Sue quickly interjected,"Sam's right about the bar operations and Adam, how could you? You're a lawyer! You should know better!! Your father's gonna be so furious if he ever found out about this!" 

"Fuck father!! It's your money right, mom?!!" persisted Adam and his mother wished that he would listen to her advice.

"I've never worked, Adam. All the money I got was his and you knew that I'm powerless." she said, looking at her son sadly.

Adam shook his head in disgust and said,"Well, that's your problem, not mine! You let him bully you all your life. This bar will still go on with or without you, Sam Wesson! It's mine by right, understood? You can get the fuck out of it, I don't care about your stupid threats anymore!" 

He then stormed out of the room and hit Dean's shoulder hard on the way, making the blonde hissed in anger.

Sue pulled both Sam's and Dean's hands in hers and called out to the maid to clean the mess.

"Come with me. Don't worry about, Adam, he's gonna come around. He always does. I want you to know I support your decision, Sammy. Be a teacher because that's my dream once too! I'm so happy for you both and can't wait for the Big day!" cheered Sue happily as she gathered the couple in her arms.

"Thank you, mom." whispered Sam in her ear that she teared up instantly. That was the first time Sam called her that.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Adam was fuming. He's already been stripped off from a lot of things and wasn't prepared to lose the life he loved and especially his mother's support. Fuck Sam!! He should get rid of the goody two shoes while he can. But how? Adam's mind turned so fast in his head that he didn't realized that he was speeding on the highway.

A police patrol car stopped and fined him. The minute the officer went back to his car, Adam slammed his fists on the steering wheel and shouted obscenities into the air. Another fine and he'll be locked up, warned the officer just now and Adam's hatred for Sam mounted. 

The half brother Adam thought that he could use to get what he wanted, now squirming his way into his perfect life. His mother had shown favoritism tonight and Adam wasn't gonna let that happen. She's powerless, she said. Huh!! What a joke, he thought! She could easily sway his tyrannical father and Sam's name will be in his old man's will if she wanted to.

Adam's not an idiot and so wasn't Sam. The tall man isn't his brother. He's the enemy and Adam will find a way to get rid of him, surely.

Sue gave them a cheque that stated a considerable amount of money for the new house. It's a gift, she said and they both refused it steadfastly.

"Please, Sammy. The least I can do for the both of you. The sooner the house's ready, the earlier you two could tie the knot. I can't wait for the day to come my dearest!" she confessed happily and they finally accepted.

In Sam's car later, Dean asked his fiance if he's really going to leave the partnership and he had said yes.

Dean gave him a hug and whispered encouraging words in his ear.

"You're going to be an awesome teacher, baby. The students are gonna love you and they will do very well because of you." said Dean smiling at his handsome fiance.

Sam grabbed his face and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you. You made me so happy that I find myself able to make decisions with a clear mind, Dean. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thank you for not losing your cool with Adam. I'm a little worried about him though."confided Dean as he turned to look at their intertwined hands.

"Are you worried he might be vengeful and hurt you? I saw he bumped your shoulder hard with his earlier but Dean, don't worry, I won't let him near you, my love. That's one of the reason I wanna ceased being his partner. Don't want you to be in close range with him, can't truly trust the guy. He seemed nice at times but..."

Dean didn't encourage him to continue because he understood his reservations. No matter what, Adam's still his brother. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and kissed it gently before driving them home. 

 


	32. Chapter 32

"Can I ask you something?" whispered Dean softly as he was held close by Sam in bed.

"Anything baby." replied Sam as he gazed into Dean's sleepy eyes.

"When did you get the ring?" he asked Sam who then took his hand and played with the ring on the finger.

"I got it after I sent my mother home. I was still so mad at you but I missed you like crazy so I went back to town and rushed into a closing jewelry shop. They let me in and browsed for awhile." Sam laughed softly at the memory. The owner, an elderly gentleman, gladly offered his assistance in choosing the right ring for Dean. Sam thanked him and was warmly congratulated in return. 

"It's beautiful, Sammy." Dean whispered as he looked at the ring.

"You're beautiful, Dean. I can't live my life without you in it." Sam professed and gave Dean a slow yet deep kiss.

"I wanted so much to give myself to you but we have to wait for my blood tests result. I'm so sorry, my love." lamented Dean and Sam held his face to look at him.

"Dean, I love you and I can wait. There's no need to hurry baby. We have all the time in the world and I promise to give you all I've got." said Sam gently and Dean pressed his body closer.

"Me too.You'll have all of me." 

 

Tom looked out the cab window. His heart thumped as wild as the city he's in. He has always loved New York, loved the fast pace and the adrenaline it offers but most of all, he loved Dean. That young, smooth and taut muscled body he yearned so much. Though it's only been two weeks, to Tom it felt like forever. He can't wait to devour Dean's hot mouth and fucked him good till he passed out. 

Tom took his phone out and dialed Dean's number but it was no longer in use. He was so enraged but tried to remain calm until he reached the service apartment. 

The minute the car stopped, he threw the crumpled notes at the unsuspecting driver. The poor cabby cursed at him for his rudeness and drove off. Tom ignored the doorman who gave him a warm greeting and headed towards the lift lobby. He took out the access card and slammed it on the censor for the elevator door to take him to his penthouse floor. 

Most of the workers at the apartment skittered away when they saw him. No one liked when Mr Robinson returned to their city. The man clearly needed a good kick in his ass for his ill bred attitude.

Once inside, Tom went straight to the residence phone and called the operator. 

"Give me the number of the best private detective in town!" he barked over the phone.

"I'm sorry sir but you must mistaken me for Yellow pages. Kindly call us back when you have the name of the organization. Have a nice day!" replied the cheerful voice and then the line went dead.

There's no way to describe Tom's incensed behavior as he broke the phone into pieces with his bare hands.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day Sam spoke to his lawyer and withdrew his partnership agreement with Adam. He felt so liberated that he took Dean out to celebrate their engagement that night. Sam told him to dress up because they'll be having dinner at a high end restaurant.

Since it's still early, they had a drink first at the rooftop bar that overlooked the city below. They looked so good together and obviously happy in love that the hostess can't help but asked if they're celebrating a special occasion. Sam told her and she almost squealed with joy before running towards the back to look for the manager.

A man in a sharp suit came out, smiled and congratulated the couple before leading them to their table with the best view of the restaurant. Champagne and hors d'oeuvres were served immediately after they settled. 

"Wow!" Sam chuckled softly the moment the waiter left their table.

"I didn't expect any special treatment, Sam. These could easily cost hundreds." admitted Dean in amusement.

"I know and even if they forgot and I have to pay later, I don't mind, Dean. You're worth it." confessed Sam readily. 

Dean winked at him, flashed him his sweetest smile and sang softly,"You could buy me diamonds, you could buy me pearls, take me on a cruise around the world..."

Sam continued,"Baby, you know you're worth it.." and then laughed softly.

He took Dean's hand across the table and searched his glowing face. Sam remembered the first time he saw his fiance and how different he looked now. There's confident, strength and peace written all over his pretty face. The light from the tall candle dances in his moss green eyes that they took Sam's breath away. 

"You're so beautiful, Dean. I'm so damn lucky." sighed Sam happily.

"You're beautiful too, baby and I'm the lucky one. Thank you for your patience and your love." said Dean gently as he squeezed Sam's hand tight.

Sam leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. Then he got up and pulled his chair to sit next to Dean. The waiter gave them an approval nod and went about his duties.

"I have to be near you." Sam admitted and Dean chuckled softly.

"I was about to do the same, thanks!" he said and Sam circled his arm around Dean's lower back. Together they watched the bright lights from the city below,while chatting away intimately and stopped to kiss every now and then. 

Their food came and they can't help but fed each other lovingly. Dean took his new phone and took pictures of them together. It was such a memorable night for the lovers that they will never forget.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Their dinner ended with complimentary desserts made especially for them by the pastry chef. Sam and Dean thanked everyone for their generosity and thoughtfulness.

The manager welcomed them back any time and jokingly suggested the restaurant as their wedding venue. They all laughed and the couple took the exclusive elevator down to the lobby.

While waiting for the valet to get his car, Sam felt like they're being watched but didn't want to worry Dean about it. Soon, his car came and he drove them away.

"Let's go to the park, Dean. It's such a beautiful night and I don't want it to end." said Sam, hopeful.

Dean grabbed Sammy's face and kissed it hard.

"God, I love you, Sammy! Let's go!" said Dean happily and Sam drove fast towards the Central Park. It's still not too late to take a stroll and the weather's perfectly cool too.

They walked, talked, kissed and laughed while Sam tried to look behind him discreetly. He's relief that it was just his imagination earlier when he thought that stranger staring at them.

He knew that there are people who won't readily accept their kind of relationship for they find it strange and awkward just like his mother. Thoughts of her made him stopped in his tracks and held Dean by the waist.

"Baby, I hate to bring this up but I have to." said Sam as he looked into Dean's eyes.

"What is it? You can tell me." coaxed Dean gently as he rested his arms on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm taking you to see my mother, Ellen. I got to tell her, Dean. I apologize in advance if she were to say unkind things to you, to us." Sam said quietly.

Dean gave him a kiss and said,"Don't have to apologize, baby. She can't hurt me because I'm so happy being with you. Thank you for the warning though."

Sam smiled and gave his fiance a tight hug. "I can't wait to be married to you. There are so many plans in my head that I wanted to do everything right away, my love!"

Dean felt his fiance's soft laughter vibrates against his being and he felt warm all over despite the chill air. He laughed along and whispered to him that he can't wait either.

"Let's spend the money my mother, Sue gave and start working on the house already. How about it, Dean?" asked Sam as he pulled away finally.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. We still have time before you start teaching and me studying babe." agreed Dean readily.

That night they spent chatting in bed about what to do about the house. They decided on repairing the exterior and the lawn first before dealing with the interior design.


	35. Chapter 35

Adam sat at a bar he's never been before. He'd rather nursed his anger and disappointment alone than have his opportunistic friends around him. They're a bunch of losers who only preyed on his money and generosity. Always there when he's happy but never when he's sad or upset.

He looked at the document signed by Sam and shoved it back into his jacket pocket in contempt. He never thought that Sam would make an immediate decision to pull away, now he left Adam alone to deal with the cafe and to be honest, he didn't know how.

He's an entertainer, not an operator. To make matters worse, his freaking assistant the bitch, had threatened to sue him in court for sexual harassment at the office. Not only did she made him looked bad, it was also a lie but no one, not any of his seniors partners would believe him! Adam knew they're relishing and waiting for this opportune moment to get rid of him from their shared practice.

His father's away on medical convention and it will only be a matter of days or a phone call before he finds out. Then Adam will be really in trouble. He tried to talk to the bimbo who seemed smart enough to stay away from him and hired a lawyer.

Adam pondered on his bad luck, it's like freaking Domino, everything fell one after the other without a pause! Maybe he's been too harsh with Sam. Maybe he could talk it out with his half brother.

Adam learned a few things about his brother these past two years that he's actually a kind and forgiving man. But he won't even answer any of Adam's call after he was told that he's having a nice dinner with his fiance.

Dean, that fucking whore must've have goaded him to make that prompt decision. Anger flared in his chest and he took his phone out again. This time Sam's phone was turned off and he growled out loud, startled the other patrons while earned a stern glare from the bartender.

He grabbed his suitcase and slapped the bill on the counter. "Fuck you!!" he cursed the bartender and walked out.

Adam sat in his car and thought about how to make Sam change his mind. He suddenly thought of Jessica and knew that she's back in town. So he gave her a call but she's already in bed and told him to text her the next day.

He wished her goodnight and ended the call. He's banking on Jess help and prayed that he won't be disappointed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Sam called his mother Ellen to tell her that he's coming over with Dean. Ellen wished she hasn't answered the call and found that she's stuck with the undesirable situation later.

So she called Jess to ask her to come with a pretext of returning some of Jess things in her suitcase. Jess agreed and told her that she'll be there soon. 

"Oh, and by the way, stay for lunch too, Jess! I made your favorite dish!" she said without mentioning her other unwelcome guests that's arriving too.

"Dammit Sammy!!" she cursed furiously under her breath after ended the phone call and went towards the kitchen. 

Jess was driving when she received a call from Adam. He asked where she was so that they could meet. She told him that she's on the way to Ellen's place for lunch and maybe they could talk on the phone later.

But Adam started talking to her about Sam's actions and asked if she could help. Jess said that she don't think she could influence her friend anymore. Sam had Dean and Adam should try talk to them instead as she didn't want to get involved.

Adam wasn't pleased with her words that he rushed out of his office and drove towards Ellen's place. He didn't care about not being invited, Jess must help him get through Sam since she's the reason why Sam agreed to be his partner in the first place.

Jess arrived first and then Sam and Dean. She was clearly surprised by their presence and looked up at Ellen from the dining table for explanation.

"I'm sorry Jess, guess I forgot to tell you that they're coming. Sit Sam, let me get your food." Ellen ordered, unsmiling and not even looking at Dean.

"I'm not eating until you acknowledged my fiance. He said hello to you and it's polite to greet him back, don't you think so, mother?" asked Sam with gritted teeth. Ellen had opened the door to them and walked right back to the kitchen where Jess was.

She dismissed Dean totally as if he was invisible. Sam had pulled Dean with him and trailed after his mother, leaving the front door wide opened.

"What did you just said??" she stared at Sam for an answer and Sam repeated his words.

"What evil has gotten into you?!! Engaged?!! Are you out of your mind?!! He's a man, Sam Wesson!!! Open up your eyes!!" screamed Ellen with disgust.

"He's not a man, he's a whore. He's walked the streets downtown since he's a teen. I had him before as an experiment." Adam interjected with a knowing smirk as he leaned against the doorway. Ellen and Jess was stunned by his confession but Sam turned towards him fast and hit him hard on his face. 

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!" he yelled between the punches as Adam struggled to hit him back. Sam clearly had the height advantage and he let out all the frustrations that he held before without relenting. Dean tried to get in between and pried his lover's strong grip away from Adam's collars.

"Sam stop, please, stop!! He's not worthy, I told you, I could handle any insults! Let him go!!" shouted Dean and Sam pushed Adam hard against the fridge that it shook. 

"You're a gay and a whore?" Ellen ridiculed Dean as she shook her head. Dean stared at her while holding Sam's upper arm fast. His fiance was ready to attack his mother too if he's not careful. Adam took the opportunity to run out of the house into the car. At least one damage has been done to his brother and it pleased him to no end. The injury on his face was so worthy. He laughed as he drove away from the mess he just made.

"How many men had you before my son did, Dean? I guessed you lost count since you started so young? And you slept with his brother too?" then she turned to Sam and asked,"You chose this? This walking disease?!!" Ellen mocked as she pointed her finger at Dean. 

Sam tugged his arm free from Dean and towered above his mother. Ellen showed no sign of fear as she glared back at her son. 

"You fucking apologize to Dean right now or I swear you will never see my face again! I mean it this time!" growled Sam lowly, his face contorted in resentment. 

"I don't apologize to sluts, Sam. They're beneath me for they have no values." Ellen spat and walked away. She didn't even look at Jess who's trembling at the table. 

"Ellen, please don't say that. Dean's a nice person, you must try to get to know him." pleaded Jessica as she held Ellen's arm gently. Ellen sent daggers her way and yelled at the top of her voice.

"Get the hell out of my house! All of you!!"

Dean pulled Sam away and said,"Come, let's go my love. You said what you needed to say and we don't need her blessings anyway." said Dean as he smiled at Ellen. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, WHORE!!" she shouted and Jess got out of her seat to join the couple.

"I'm never coming back here either, Ellen. 


	37. Chapter 37

Sam and Dean thanked Jess for her kind words and support. They both wondered why Adam was there and she filled them in with the details. 

"He wanted me to talk you into running the cafe again. I refused and wasn't aware that he would come all the way here to meet me." Jess explained as she turned to look at Ellen's house.

"I'm sorry that my problems affected you, Jess. I would've warned him if not." said Sam apologetically.

"It's okay Sam. Congratulations to you both. So when's the big day? Will I be invited?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Of course, you're my best friend, Jess. Your presence meant the world to me." said Sam and Dean added gently,"To us. Please come Jessica." 

Jess smiled and gave the lovers her warmest hug. She told them that she'll be leaving for San Francisco in a week and will call to give her new address. It saddened Sam that he finally teared up and Dean let the best friends held each other for a long while.

"Please, take care of yourselves guys. Don't be a stranger, we're only a phone call and Face Time away from each other." she bade them goodbyes after they wished her luck and well too.

"I'll drive." said Dean as he took the keys away from Sam. He knew his lover's heart and mind were still in a turmoil to focus on the road.

"Dean, I'm sorry about what she said in there. I can't believe she could be that cruel and heartless. She's a nurse, for God's sake! How could she not have empathy?" lamented Sam as Dean drove away.

"I'm okay, baby. I've been called and treated worse in my life. That was nothing, really. I felt sorry for her and Adam actually because they chose to be that way. Unfortunately, they're family and you can't throw them out of your life." urged Dean.

"Oh believe me, I would Dean, in a heartbeat. I can't stand their selfishness anymore!" retorted Sam angrily.

"Forgive them like I forgave my own parents and then you'll be free, Sammy." advised Dean gently as he squeezed Sam's hand in his. Sam brought his hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you, Dean! Let all the challenges come my way. I will counter and overcome each and everyone of them! Bring it on!!" shouted Sam in the car.

Dean laughed softly at his fiance and said,"I can't wait to get back to the garage. I need to be surrounded by damaged cars A.S.A.P.!" 

Ellen sat in the middle of the bed, wondered what had she done wrong to deserve this horrible treatment from the boy she raised as her own. Had she not done her part correctly? Sam dared to bring such a person into her house. Her son was obviously charmed and poisoned by the whore's good looks that he can't seem to differentiate what's right or wrong anymore. Has Ellen failed him in his adult years? And why was Jess on Dean's side? Did she not love Sam anymore? Are the children not going to be around her anymore?

The overwhelming sadness finally hit her that she cried silently to sleep. Before that she prayed for a miracle that would destroy this damnation Sam was in and bring her son back to his senses.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Tom stared at the picture of the young lovers before he crumpled it in his hand. Unfortunately, there's nothing he could do except wait since he has his current management to attend to. Endless meetings with his new employees and clients take precedence for now.

Dean has to wait but Tom knew that somehow, someway, he's gonna get his plaything back. That long haired lover of his better not stand in his way.

The detective told him that his name was Sam Wesson and used to run a cafe downtown, near Tom's office. 

"Used to?" he asked the retired cop.

"But his half brother's still running it though. Name's Adam Winchester." the detective added.

"I see." Tom nodded. "Thanks for the information. I appreciate it. Here's your payment, there's more if you'd find me some "help"."

The elderly man gave him a puzzled look and enquired,"What kind of help you need?" 

"Someone who enjoy breaking every bones in one's body and leave em paralyzed." replied Tom with an evil smirk.

The man was momentarily stunned. He didn't think that Tom wanted to hurt Sam. He thought maybe the fella's gonna give the young tall man a verbal warning to stay away from his lover.

"I don't know anyone like that, Mr Robinson. My job's only to investigate." muttered him quietly and Tom leaned forward till his face was only inches away from the hired man.

"Oh you lying bastard. Of course you knew. All cops especially old ones like yourself, have volatile contacts in your line of work. I'm not stupid you know. Either you get one for me or I'll get one for you. Which do you prefer, Sol?" taunted Tom, baring his gritted teeth.

The detective had no choice but to adhere but insisted that he won't be involved in Tom's plan once he found the right man.

Tom gave his word and put in extra cash in the envelope. The detective's eyes widened when he saw the amount. His client has obviously prepared for this meeting because the notes were large and crisped. 

"No hurry. Give it three weeks and we shall proceed. Leave." he dismissed the man lazily and grabbed his phone. Better get down to business so that he could concentrate on getting Dean back, he thought to himself. 

Sam and Dean went to town after the latter finished working on the client's car. They consulted with the contractor about house repairs and bought a few smaller items to bring home. The rest of the things will be delivered by the workers from the renovation company.

They were so excited that they got working on the exterior of their house immediately. The couple worked till late at night, clearing the debris and got rid of the unwanted things from the house.

Sue called Sam after dinner and they talked about Adam and the cafe. 

"He still wanted to run it, Sam. I think he's afraid if his dad knew what happened. My husband's coming home tomorrow." Sue sighed tiredly at the end of the sentence.

Sam wished he could say something positive about his half brother but nothing came to mind. So he just told her that it's all for the best.

"What did you guys do today?" she asked changing the subject.

"We went to the renovation company and got few things. They'll be delivering the rest of the items tomorrow, mom. We're so excited!" exclaimed Sam and Dean beamed next to him.

"Oh! That's good, Sammy! Please use the money I gave and tell me if you needed more alright?" offered Sue readily. 

Sam laughed softly and told her that what she gave was more than enough and thanked her for her kindness.

"Can you do me a favor, Sam, if you please?" she asked her son gently.

"What is it, mom? You can ask me anything." said Sam and Dean looked at his boyfriend's face.

"Take me shopping when you guys wanted to buy furniture? I'm dying to help you decorate the house cause there's nothing left for me to do with mine!" she laughed softly and Sam laughed along with her. 

He closed the phone with his hand and whispered to Dean about her request. Dean said of course, he would love for her to be involved. A woman's touch was always appreciated, he said to Sue himself. Sue was beside herself with happiness and thanked the lovers.

"You write down the list of the things we needed, baby so that it will be easy for us later when we go shopping with my mother." suggested Sam and Dean agreed. 


	39. Chapter 39

Adam looked around the empty cafe in defeat. He had to turn away few customers that morning, telling them that the cafe will be close till further notice. When they asked why, he told them that there were some changes in management and they came to their own conclusions that Sam had left the business.

Adam scorned inwardly when he witnessed the disappointed look on their faces and their wistful comments about missing his brother.

Great! There goes the regular customers. Fucking Sam! he grunted to himself as he slammed the door shut and turned the Closed sign back on.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He thought as he went to the office at the back. There were invoices and delivery orders filed neatly against the cabinets. He took each one out and threw it on the desk. He read the planner and saw that Sam had written few important information on it. 

Adam looked at the calendar and it's already the end of the month. He must make new orders quick or the cafe won't get any food supply from that artisan bakery. Shit!! he grumbled to himself and grabbed his phone.

"Tia? Can you come back to work at the cafe for me? I need help and I don't know where to begin!" he ordered over the phone and instead of getting a reply, the ex employee hung up on him.

He cursed at his phone and called the bakery. They told him that Sam already made the order the week before and he shouldn't worry. They, too were shocked that their favorite client had left. Adam who couldn't be bothered to hear more nice comments about his brother ended the call abruptly.

He knew he should hire more staffs to help and ironically, he's relieved from legal duties in the meantime until the court case was over. No one wanted to hire him anyway. The bitterness he felt was too vivid to be ignored. He called his mother who told him that his father had found out about both the cafe and the harassment suit. His old man can't wait to set things straight with his son and his mother had told him not to worry for she will try talk to her husband.

Adam thunk his head hard on the desk and growled into the phone, scaring his mother. Her anxious voice was loud and clear over the phone but Adam seemed not to care. He ended the call and left the premises. He can't think straight or do anything right at that moment. Is it too early to have a fucking drink? No bar opens at this time, he thought regretfully. 

So he drove home and get drunk in the privacy of his apartment instead. Might as well enjoy himself before meeting his father the next day. He already foresee a heated argument between the both of them.

Sam held Dean close and they both smiled happily at each other. Bobby patted their backs and praised them for their hard work for the exterior of the house now looked so much better than before. Dean had mowed the lawn while Sam cleared the pathway and repaired the broken window ledges.

"Do you wanna start painting the house inside so that we could go shopping sooner?" asked Dean, looking up at his fiance.

Sam bit his ear playfully and whispered hotly, "I know you can't wait for that!" 

Dean laughed and retorted,"Well I can't wait to be married, Sam. Can you?"

Sam nuzzled his neck and Dean laughed, trying to squirm from his fiance's tight grip. It was his sensitive spot that Sam learned about lately.

"Get off me!!" shouted Dean, unable to contain the ticklish sensation anymore. Bobby shook his head, watching them and Sam finally let go of his blushing blonde.

 "Would you help us paint the house tomorrow, Bob cause we'd like to be married fast!" asked Sam as he pulled Dean and walked towards the older man.

"Do I have a choice?" Bobby asked incredulously. They laughed before giving him a tight group hug that made him yelled to be released.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day, all three of them began painting the house before the wood floor tiles arrived. The couple were so proud of themselves that they managed to finish everything before midnight. Bobby's assistance was much appreciated that they treated the man to a late dinner at a 24 hour restaurant. 

"I'm gonna sleep in tomorrow, so don't wake me up with your nonsense." warned Bobby lightly with a smirk.

Sam and Dean grinned at his remark. "You go ahead and take a shower, Dean. I'm gonna study for a bit and then join you in bed later, love." He gave him a kiss then moved towards their study corner.

Dean's heart swelled with so much love and respect for his fiance who was turning on his laptop. Sam's dedication and determination with the things he wanted in his life inspired him.

Dean wanted to follow his example and learn not to give in too easily. Where he used to be broken before, now he felt much stronger daily. Sam's love exuded normalcy and peace and Dean can't wait to repay back his kindness.

He can't wait for school to start and get his life going. He has so many plans and they all included his Sammy.

Dean hummed happily under the hot shower as he thought about their future together. Tomorrow, they're going shopping with his future mother in law and it made him smile. He wished that Ellen would be happy for them too because it mattered a lot to his fiance.

Time will soften her heart, Dean believed it will. Just look at him, he had willed his dark past to disappear.

Sue was glad that her husband's flight was delayed and he will only come home the next evening, which means she had the whole day to spend with the children. So excited and free that she dressed simply in shirt and jeans. 

Dean complimented her, saying that she looked more like Sam's sister than his mother. Sue laughed and thanked the young man. Sam took the wheels of the Impala and drove them downtown. 

Sue suggested they shop at Pier 1 Imports that she loved but the lovers wanted more affordable things for their home. She was amazed at their modesty and together they had fun picking out stuffs. 

"Hope you guys didn't forget anything." reminded Sue as she inspected a coffee maker.

"Oh! I made a list! Here!" Dean said as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Sue turned to smile at him and then froze.

In his wallet was a picture of the person who almost took her life away.

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Sue can't breath properly. Her body shook as she stared at the picture of the woman who destroyed her life and then at Dean who was now looking worriedly at her.

"..who....who?.." she asked in a whisper as she pointed shakily at the image unable to form a proper sentence. 

Puzzled by her odd behavior, Dean told her that it was his mother. Sue was stunned by his admission that she held both hands to her mouth.

"I..I gotta go...I'm not well. I have to leave! I'm sorry!!" she quickly turned on her heels and walked away fast towards the exit.

"MOM, wait!!!" Sam caught up with her and turned her around. Dean fell right next to him, wondering what had happened as well.

"What's wrong?? Are you alright?" asked Sam in urgency that his voice laced with concern. She pushed him away and looked at him but not Dean because she knew she will break down in tears. It was Mary looking back at her. Mary! Her rival, the mother of Dean, her son's fiance!

She tried to say something rational but her thoughts were solely consumed by her rival and her son, Dean. She didn't dare ask who his father was because it was just too obvious. Dean could be Sam's brother!

The sudden realization overwhelmed her senses that she felt faint all of a sudden.

"Oh God! I really, really have to go, please.." she pleaded listlessly and Sam caught her before she fell to the ground. 

They took Sue to the hospital and waited by her side till she came around. Sam asked the doctor what could've triggered his mother's condition and he was told that she's a mild diabetic.

So that explained it, thought Sam. They should've taken her to lunch first, he said to Dean who felt bad at their selfishness.

"Hey, baby, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. She's gonna be okay, I'm gonna take care of her." assured Sam as he held Dean's hand tight.

Dean wanted to believe that it's the only reason behind the state she's in but something telling him that his mother's picture had something to do with it. He told his fiance who brushed it off. 

"My mom didn't get to say anything much because she felt her illness took over, Dean. Your mom's very beautiful, baby, perhaps that's what she had wanted to say." 

Dean stared at his fiance and hoped to heavens that he's right.


	42. Chapter 42

Sam assumed that his mother was still unwell because she hasn't responded much to any of the questions they asked.

"Mom, I'll wait till the doctor release you from here, alright? Do you want to eat anything? I can get it for you in the meantime." offered Sam gently as he held her cold hand.

Tears fell as she stared at her son. Both he and Dean had been waiting patiently by her side and she still couldn't find the nerve to talk to them.

She squeezed his hand and said,"Sam. Can you call Adam for me please? I want him to know that I'm here."

Sam nodded and took out his phone and called his half brother. It felt like forever till Adam finally answered. The younger man was happy thinking that Sam came to his senses and wanted to come back but he was so disappointed that it wasn't the case. Sam called to inform him that their mother was in the hospital and Sue asked to talk to her younger son.

"Adam? Can you come here please? I want you to take me home." she said and then thanked her son before ending the call.

Sam looked hurt and Dean wanted to reach out to his fiance across the bed but Sue beat him to it.

"Please don't be sad, my love. Let him take me home because you still have things to do with your new place. Dean?" she then turned to the blonde.

"I'm so sorry about today. Have fun decorating the house." she said with a weak smile. There's something with the way she looked at him made Dean felt like he's being scrutinized. It was a fleeting moment though before she turned and looked away. 

Dean swore he witnessed profound sadness in her eyes and he wanted so much to ask her what's wrong. He looked at Sam who kept staring at his mother and wondered if his fiance felt the same. Sue's demeanor now was so much different from when they saw her that morning. He had almost felt like she's his mother and now her aloofness baffled him. 

The doctor had told them that she'll be alright and the nurses had fed her but she remained detached. Only spoke a few words and now feigned drowsiness. Dean knew she pretended to be asleep and for the life of him he will never knew why. Maybe she realized that he's a loser, a nobody, not fit to be with her Sammy.

"Sam, I have to go home. I forgot that I've a client's car that needed to be fix by today. Bobby's gonna be so mad." he whispered nervously and got up from his seat. 

Sam looked at him puzzled and then replied softly,"We'll go home together. Adam's coming anyway and she's asleep."

Dean nodded slowly and went out of the room. He was silent all the way on the ride home that Sam was beside himself with worry.

"Tell me what's wrong? First it's my mom, now you? What's going on sweetheart?" asked Sam with worry.

"I think your mother starting to dislike me." confessed Dean and Sam's mouth wide opened in shock.

"What?!" he asked as he pulled the car over to the side.

Dean shook his head and turned to his fiance. "I just had this bad feeling okay? Can you please just, just drive us home. I don't feel like talking about it!"

Sam gave a frustrated sigh and moved closer to him. "Dean. Don't shut me out. Please tell me what's on your mind? Why did you think that she didn't like you, baby?" 

Dean's eyes teared rapidly upon hearing Sam's pleading voice but he brushed them away angrily.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, period. Please, take us home."

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Dean went straight to Bobby the minute they arrived home, leaving his fiance stupefied by his action.

Bobby was just as surprised to see him grabbing the tools in his toolbox and started working on the client's car. The older man looked at Sam who stood by his car with bags, full of stuff in his hands. The young man looked defeated and walked slowly towards his new house next door.

"Dean?" asked Bobby gently as he watched his nephew tinkered one of the engine parts hard. Dean didn't reply him and he called out louder. Dean turned to scowl at him and asked "Yeah?"

"Ya guys had a fight?" asked Bobby frowning.

"Nope." came his quick reply.

"Then why the hell ya here workin on my car, kid? Go help Sam with ya house." said Bobby pointing to the building next door.

"Not my house. It's his. His things that his mom bought for him." replied Dean without looking at his uncle. Bobby stared at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"Ya fight with his mother then?" asked Bobby with his eyebrows raised. 

Dean threw the spanner in the toolbox and sighed,"No."

"Then what??" asked his uncle, more curious than ever.

Dean shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno. We were having fun this morning shopping for the house and then Sue saw Mama's photo in my wallet. She asked who Mama was and I told her. Then she acted strange, trying to get away from me and Sam or maybe just me. I dunno. Then she fainted so we took her to the hospital."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Bobby as he moved closer to Dean.

"Doc said her sugar level was low. Sue's a diabetic that's why she fainted, she hasn't ate anything this morning with us." replied Dean without believing the story he just told.

"You're mad cause of that?" asked Bobby unsatisfied.

Dean shook his head faster and then looked at his uncle's puzzled expression.

"Bobby, can you tell me more about Mama? I think maybe Sue knew her and that's why she's distant towards me suddenly." asked Dean.

"What ya wanna know, Dean?" asked Bobby gently back. 

"Everything." replied Dean sadly.

Sam placed all the things he carried to the kitchen and looked around him. He really thought that Dean had to work on the car with Bobby, so he didn't bother him with more questions. They will have to talk about Dean's issue with his mother later. Sam must diminish the doubt in his fiance's mind. 

They were doing so well and he can't help but wondered what had happened. He shook of his troubled thoughts and began working on the house. Promised to himself to make it much nicer for Dean when he came over later.

 

"Are you drunk?" Sue asked her son Adam who looked at her with droopy eyes.

"Just had a couple. I'm under a lot stress lately, mom, sorry." replied Adam as he took his mother's hand.

Sue sighed softly and squeezed his hand."Then you should've told me. I wouldn't let you drive here."

"I'm okay, mom, don't worry. What happened earlier? You hadn't been getting this faint spells for months. You forgot to take your med?" asked Adam gently.

"I guess. Adam. Can you help me with something, sweetheart? I promise to help you with your problems later." asked Sue, imploringly. She's near tears again just thinking about it.

Adam leaned closer and said,"Sure mom. What is it?" 

"Is there anyway you can find out about Dean's parents? I really wanna know." she said sadly.

"You shouldn't be worried about his parents, mom. They're dead. It's him that you should be worried about." supplied Adam in a smirk.

"What are you talking about, Ad?" asked Sue puzzled.

"Your future son in law is a whore! Jeez! It rhymes!" he chuckled and Sue pulled his hand to get his attention.

"Don't say that!" she scolded lightly and Adam shook his head at her and smiled.

"Mother. You're too naive sometimes you know. Dean's a hooker and I hate to say this but guess I'll have to so you'll believe me. No one believes me anymore...not Father and definitely not those fuckers at work." he trailed the last words with a slight slur.

"What are you talking about Adam?" asked Sue as she shook her son's shoulder.

Adam looked up at her and said,"I fucked the whore when I was sixteen, mom. He's a streetwalker."


	44. Chapter 44

Bobby told Dean about Mary and John. Dean asked if it was a love marriage for his parents since they were so young and Bobby was a little reluctant to tell.

"Please, Bobby. I need to know." asked Dean almost begging. 

Bobby took pity on him and said,"All I know was that they already had lovers before they married each other, an arrangement made by both their parents. I heard that uh...your Dad's girlfriend was devastated and she came to the wedding. I didn't see her cause they removed her immediately from the church."

Bobby shook his head slightly as he recalled the scene in his mind.

"What about Mama's boyfriend? Who's he, Bob? Did he knew about her wedding?" asked Dean curiously. 

Bobby nodded and gave him a faint smile. "He's my best friend and he left town when ya Mama got married, Dean. He loved her so much and can't bear to see her happy. Ya dad, John, was a handsome man and my friend thought that ya Mama had a change of heart."

"What's his name and who's he, Bobby?" asked Dean hurriedly.

"His name's Jim and he died in a car accident on the way to the next town, kid." said Bobby sadly. 

Dean stared at his hands in his lap as he bounced his feet nervously at the kitchen table. He seemed lost and Bobby called out to him gently.

"Dean? Why don't you ask Sam's mom if it bothers you this much?" suggested Bobby and Dean shook his head.

"I can't." he replied softly and Bobby asked him why.

"I don't know. I just think that she hates me. Both Sam's mom hated me, Bobby. I think I wanna call off this wedding." confided Dean and Bobby told him not to be rash in making any decision. He could feel his nephew's insecurities resurfaced and tried his best to tamper it down again for his sake.

"It's fated that I'm not meant to be happy, Bobby. I knew where I stood." he said sadly and Sam happened to hear his words when he walked in on them.

"Where you stand, Dean? Next to me, baby. I wanna know what's going on and please don't shut me this time."


	45. Chapter 45

Sam listened to his fiance and smiled softly. "You're reading too much into this, baby but I will ask her for you, alright? Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing."

Dean was left with no choice but to let Sam handle this strange situation. His fiance had patiently assured him again and again that his mother's behavior had nothing to do with Mary's picture. Dean knew both Sam and Bobby cared about the way he felt. Perhaps, they're right and he's just being too sensitive, he thought.

"Come, see our house, Dean. I hope you'll like what I've done." Sam pulled his hand and smiled.

Dean smiled back at him and together they walked next door. Dean grinned when he saw the effort that Sam put in decorating the living room. He gave his tall lover a soft kiss and muttered a soft thank you.

"It's been my pleasure. I..uh..can't wait for the bedroom next or you wanna do instead?" stammered Sam shyly. 

"Do?" teased Dean with a small smile.

"Uh..I mean..decorate!" Sam reinstated and Dean laughed softly at him.

"I love you." Dean kissed his lips and continued,"By the way, my blood test result will be out tomorrow so will you come with me?"asked Dean.

Sam hugged him and whispered,"Of course. I wanna be with you in everything from now on, love. Do you wanna watch tv? I wanna test that couch." he said.

"That's all you wanna do?" asked Dean innocently.

Sam blushed again and said no. Dean laughed as they walked towards the couch and sat close to each other.

"Please Sammy. Promise that you would tell me whatever your mom said?" asked Dean.

"I will, Dean." he kissed Dean on the lips and turned on the tv. He kept clicking the channels till they settled on Amazing Race. All negative thoughts went out his mind as Sam pulled him closer in his arms.

"I love you, Dean."

 


	46. Chapter 46

Dean was elated when he got the results that stated he's clean and free from any sexual disease. He has been especially worried about his last tryst with Tom and this good news meant the world to him for he wanted to start life anew with Sam. 

They vowed to wait for their wedding night and went to celebrate the happy occasion. While they were eating, Sam felt like they were being watched but this time it wasn't the same old man but a muscular guy in his thirties. He looked like a bouncer and he told Dean about it.

Dean glanced discreetly at the man's direction and told his fiance that he didn't know him. They came to a conclusion that maybe the stranger was plain homophobic and gave him no heed after that. He left the restaurant soon after and the couple finally ate in peace. 

"I'm going to meet my mom in the hospital after this, Dean. Apparently, the doctor decided to make her stay for observation and my brother has a court case. Would you like to come with me?" asked Sam gently and Dean shook his head and said no.

"I'm afraid the same thing will happen like in Ellen's house. I don't think I can handle any more discouraging comments, baby." confessed Dean sadly.

"It's okay, I understand, don't worry about it. I'll tell you that everything's just a misunderstanding, baby. You wait for me at home then." suggested Sam with a warm smile. He sent Dean home first before headed to the hospital. 

Dean started working on their house before helping Bobby at the garage. 

Sam waited till his mother woke from her slumber. She's not been sleeping much the night before, the nurse said. He wondered if Adam was the cause for it and wished that his brother's there so he could speak to him.

Sue stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She saw her son sitting close to her bed and asked how long was he there. 

"Not long, mom. How are you?" he asked gently and reached for her hand.

"I'm doing okay, Sammy. What about you?" she asked and Sam said he's fine. He's a little perturbed that she didn't ask about Dean.

"Mom, can I ask you something? About yesterday." he started and swore that Sue fidgeted a little in bed. She stayed silent and worried the edge of the thermal blanket with her fingers.

"Mom? Can I?" he asked again, searching her troubled face. She looked up and nodded.

"Did you knew Dean's mom, Mary?" he asked gently.

Sue's body began to tremble and she started to sob. Sam panicked and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. So sorry." Sam apologized in a hush as he petted her long brown hair.

Sue quickly reigned in her emotions and pulled away. She brushed her tears with her hands and looked sadly at Sam.

"I'm so sorry too, Sammy. I have a question to ask you too, if you don't mind?" she asked nervously and Sam held both her hands fast.

"Mom, you can ask me anything, anything!"

"Was Dean's father, John?"she asked almost inaudibly that Sam almost missed hearing her words.

"Yes, John Smith. Why mom? You knew them?" he asked with genuine excitement.

Sue cried harder into her hands and Sam pulled her in again.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? Please tell me." whispered Sam gently, confusion filled his mind.

 Sue hyperventilated a little and Sam pulled away to let her breath. "Take a deep breath, mom. Yeah, that's good." he coaxed and waited till she pulled herself together.

She held Sam's face in her cold, trembling hands and whispered between the tears,"Sammy, Dean's your brother. His father John was also your father."

Sam's entire world collapsed around him as he stared blankly at his mother's face.

To be continued on the last part of series


End file.
